Colleagues No More
by kissmesweetly
Summary: COMPLETE Apprentice and Master work together peacefully until longtime love from Severus, and a newfound lust from Hermione collide. JUNE 20 EPILOGUE
1. The Effects of Alcohol

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Co. own it all.

He turned the vial of potion around in his hands. 'Damn it Hermione, why can't I find one imperfection?' Severus Snape thought to himself as he was grading the Know It All's potion. Aggravating, annoying and every other terrible word he could use though she was, he could not keep his mind off the blasted girl. Her intelligence kept him on edge at all times, while he drove himself to insanity trying to find _something_ that she did not know. Each day in class, he tried belittling her so he could keep his emotions under control, yet she showed unwavering self-determination against his verbal assaults. Was there anything she could not do?

She was leaving in one week, if he did not choose to hire her as an apprentice -- and quick. He wondered sadly how many schools must want a brilliant witch like her. Her NEWT scores had been the highest since his own, and they were only separated by a fifth of a percent. He shook his head, to clear it of the thoughts that left him reeling and confused. Thoughts about her that only a foolish schoolboy should have.

A few days later, during supper, Severus had another memory flash. It was during the final battle against Voldemort, about eight months ago, just after the school year had begun. Hermione was not fighting on the front lines, but preparing potions to heal the injured. Being the Potions Master, he was there also. Both of them were flurrying around the makeshift lab in the Hospital Wing, not saying a word between them. Countless hours went by, as more and more vials disappeared as soon as the potion was complete. He could smell blood and burnt flesh, and he heard the groans and pleas for death coming from behind their curtain. He glanced at the young woman beside him, her teeth were clenched and she was clearly trying to block out her surroundings. If she became the great success at healing that she should be, he mused to himself, she had better get used to scenes like this.

They carried on in this manner for days, performing energizing spells on themselves to stay awake. Hermione used a spell that sped up the heating and freezing processes, which took hours with some potions. Severus wondered if he could have thought of that. It had been nearly four days when the cry finally went out "The Death Eaters have retreated! They surrendered!" Hermione froze mid-stir and screeched. She proceeded to attack Severus, wrapping herself around him and shouting "Can you believe it Professor? We've done it!" As shocked as he was, he felt his own arms wrap around her as he murmured, "Yes Miss Granger, we really have done it."

Was this the point where he began to see her as something different than "Miss Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Golden Genius"?

It was the summer. Severus had asked Hermione to stay on as his apprentice, purely platonically he told himself at the time. Yet every morning he awoke telling himself 'You are not going to screw this over today Severus.' _This_ being what he would call an extremely fragile friendship with Hermione. They had graduated to a first-name basis, and often carried on with intellectually stimulating conversations over their brewing. This had been the best summer he could remember having in quite some time. Every time her hand brushed his as they reached for ingredients, a shiver of joy ran through his body. Damn it once, twice, three times. He was falling for Hermione Granger.

A local Hogsmeade dance that she had convinced him to go to. Why was he here? He watched as over a hundred couples shimmied, grinded ('oh Merlin that's wrong') and had a good time in general on the dance floor, formerly known as the Three Broomsticks. Hermione came back to him, two drinks in her hand. "A Firewhiskey for the gentleman," she grinned at him. She looked beautiful tonight, stunning in a black off-the-shoulder shirt and tight Muggle pants that accented everything perfectly. Severus could see the others staring at this glorious sight. The music, which had been playing those nauseating contemporary songs that were so popular with the 18 to 25 year old group, that made up the majority here, changed to a slow ballad with a slightly classic undertone. It was now or never. But she beat him to it. "Let's dance," she ordered, grabbing his hand and leading him to the floor.

If the feel of her hand brushing him sent shivers through him, wrapping his arms around her petite body nearly killed Severus. It felt so regrettably _right_ to him, as though they should stay this way, unmoving forever.Little did he know, something changed inside of Hermione that night. When she least expected it, the feel of his arms at the small of her back sent her pulse racing, and she found herself fighting the strong urge to kiss him. _Kiss him?_ Where had that come from? It must have been the alcohol she assured herself. Somehow, her resistance slipped – she couldn't pinpoint when – sometime between the slow, sweet music pouring in her ears and the dark mysterious eyes she was staring into. It did not matter, as those eyes were coming closer and closer...

To him, it was perfect. Sweet, warm, not wet or toothy. As simple as that kiss was, it lit him on fire, begging for more.

She felt that mouth that she had thought could only sneer, press to fit her own perfectly. It was the kind of kiss you wish would never end.

Neither of them deepened it, yet neither broke it off for quite a while. Finally, Severus opened his mouth slightly, and to his surprise and joy, Hermione responded with her own open mouth. His tongue ventured cautiously into her mouth, ready to pull out at the first sign of resistance, and he tasted the alcohol and the cherries she had eaten before they came here. Her tongue returned the favour, by probing the inside of his hot mouth, burning with passion and Firewhiskey.

That night changed everything for them, in so many ways. They would never be "Severus and Hermione – Colleagues" again.


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N: Yay! You guys wanted me to continue :)**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Hermione/Severus/All HP things are not mine Blah**

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a pounding headache. _Ohhhh..._ she thought, _Why must alcohol do this to me?_ Luckily, she had a bottle of hangover potion just for a situation like this. After a few minutes, the headache, nausea and body pain went away. Immediately Hermione wished it hadn't.

_I kissed him. No worse, I bloody frenched my ex-professor, now my work partner_. This shocking realization went through her head, as she remembered the events of last night...the alcohol, the dance floor, _the kiss._ Tipsy, drunk or sober, there was no denying that it was an amazing kiss, completely unexpected from a man like him.

Across the school, deep in the dungeons, Severus had been pondering last night for several hours. Was the kiss simply drunken lust on her part? Had he been taking advantage of her altered state, just a little? Had she felt the way he had when they kissed? Would she ever speak to him again? So many possibilities...so many situations...

It was Sunday, the day they both took off. Hermione knew they had to talk, no matter how awkward that conversation would be, it was inevitable, they could not just leave this hanging. It would be an injustice for both of them. Slowly dressing and then showering, Hermione prepared for what was bound to be the most difficult conversation ever.

Severus combed his hair idly, wondering whether he should talk to her or not. Would she want to forget it happened...if she even remembered, or would she want to discuss this? He did not have to wonder for much longer, there was a knock at his door, and to his shock, the knocker was none other than Hermione Granger. She walked in silently, sat herself down on the black leather sofa, and pointed to the chair across from it. Knowing that she meant business, Severus complied and set himself facing her.

"We need to talk about last night, no matter how awkward it will be," she said flat out, no beating around the bush.

"I agree Hermione," he replied, his heartbeat quickening with nerves as to what she would say. "I would like to know why you kissed me, or did not stop kissing me."

"I suppose..." she pondered for a minute, resting her chin on her hand, "there was a little alcoholic influence, a little curiosity and a little lust. What about you Severus, why did you kiss me back?"

_Lust?_ It was not completely what he wanted to hear, but it was better than simply alcohol. "I have been thinking about it all morning. I have been thinking about whether I should be honest with you, or if I should tell you something that you want to hear, or if I should tell myself that I am not falling in love with you, that I do not want to kiss you again and never stop. I can tell you why I kissed you Hermione: I love you."

Silence ensued, as Hermione sat stone-still, in shock at the words that had just left her colleague's mouth. _He loved her?_ Surely she had misheard him, but judging by the ashamed, guilty and somewhat relieved look on his face, that was impossible. Her voice came out almost as a cross between a croak and a squeak. "_You what?_"

He sighed, and breathed deeply. "I did not want to at all Hermione. But how can I help but be attracted to a beautiful, brilliant, witch who is some of the most stimulating conversation I have had in ages."

"H-how long have you...felt like this?"

"I suppose I have always been intrigued by your intelligence and your courage. In my classes you were the only person who did not wither under my cruelty. When I asked you to become my apprentice, I was slightly attracted to you, but I attempted to put it in the back of my mind, because I could not have feelings for a student. As we began to work together, and got over the teacher-  
student relationship, I realized how I really did feel for you. Your touch – even a simple hand on my arm gave me shivers, your voice was music to my ears..." he trailed off, realizing what a babbling idiot he must sound like. For Merlin's sakes, he was Severus Snape, not some foolish schoolboy who poured his heart out to every girl he saw.

Hermione drank in his words, watching him wring his hands nervously. She was surprised and heart-warmed at the idea that the cold Potions Master could love anyone, and say those words. She was even more surprised that _anyone_ was her. She had never considered herself overly sexy or anything, but she knew that she was not unattractive. She had only recently discovered the charms that tamed her hair, and Glamour charms, which she only used when she went out. Now there was a man sitting here, pouring out his feelings for her, and what could she do? How _did_ she feel about him? When they had kissed...that had certainly felt right, but how right? Enough to make her reconsider her feelings for the man? It was certainly questionable, but there was only really one way to find out.

"Don't move a muscle," she whispered, standing up from her spot, walking over to him and planting her lips upon his. The powerful, erotic feeling that had surged through her last night was still there. After a second, Severus returned the kiss fervently. Her arms wrapped around his neck, encasing him in her warmth. He pulled her down to the chair, so that she was sitting on him, and they were pressed as close together as possible. After a few minutes of tongue-wrestling, she pulled away and murmured. "Would you like to do that more often?"

He replied simply. "All day, every day."

**A/N: Next chapter there will be major DRAMA. Relationship problems arise...**


	3. The Incident

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, only Septima.**

The next two months were pure bliss for Severus and Hermione. They were considered a 'couple' by all. As odd a match as they seemed on the outside, there was so much more, buried deep, that they had in common. Both were passionate about potions, and they would often spend many nights talking about different ingredient combinations, and what effects they might have. Many noticed a _smile_ on Severus's lips as he took points from another idiot Hufflepuff, rather than his trademark smirk.

_I am in a relationship with an ex-student and colleague. Isn't that a recipe for trouble?_ Severus mused over his black coffee. _Does it matter? Obviously not, or she would have most certainly said something by now'._ A knock on his door snapped him into reality. _Hermione must be up early._ It was only eight o'clock.

He was shocked, however, to find Septima Brass on his threshold. Anger quickly took over his surprise. "What are you doing here?" he growled, scowling at the woman. Septima was his ex from about ten years ago. She had always been beautiful, the glacial kind that radiated snobbery and high-class tastes, with straight raven black hair that fell in a sheet down her back, ice-blue eyes and a well-defined but not large nose. Their relationship had been tumultuous to say the least, filled with infidelity on her part, anger on his, and conflicting views on just about everything. Despite how mismatched they had been, Severus and Septima came dangerously close to marrying, until two weeks before the wedding, when Severus caught Septima in bed with none other than Lucius Malfoy. He and Septima had not spoken since.

"I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by," she replied. "Going to invite me in?" Severus could see no matter what he said, she would come in anyways so he moved out of the doorway. Septima set herself primly on the sofa, exactly where Hermione had been the night before. "Looks the same as ever, you should consider redecorating."

"Septima. What are you here for?" Frustration and annoyance were evident in his voice.

"Calm down, what's wrong with visiting an old..._acquaintance?"_ She smiled seductively. "I've been lonely Severus," she was standing again, walking across the room. "I know how stupid I was ten years ago, and it's taken a lot" the hardwood floorboards creaked as she came closer, adding her weight upon them to his. "Of experiences to make me realize that at last." She was mere inches away from him. "What do you say old boy?" Her hand reached around his neck, and Severus stiffened, ready to push her away. "Even if it was just for old time's sake." With that out, she pressed her soft, warm lips to his and without waiting for a reaction deepened the kiss. She still knew what he liked, and Severus could feel himself...oh no. This was most certainly not right, so why could he not push her off? Terrible thoughts such as these whirled in his head while Septima's mouth worked magic on his own until –

She could not believe her eyes. There was Severus, _her_ Severus, with some raven-headed woman _attached _to him. They were kissing, no doubt about that, and he was definitely not pushing her off. A strangled noise escaped her throat as her body became numb. Just before she turned away, Hermione saw Severus break away and his eyes widened as he saw her.

Tears streaming, yet still feeling nothing, Hermione fled through the corridors of Hogwarts, which were thankfully empty – students were in class, to her room which was about a five-minute walk from the dungeons. Upon reaching it, Hermione flung herself on the bed and let herself cry. Finally, the numbness melted and emotion took over. The first feeling that went through Hermione was disbelief. _Surely I must have mistaken something else for a kiss._ That didn't last long. Then she felt the indescribably strong anger. _Who the hell did he think he was kissing someone who was most certainly not me? What was he thinking – or not thinking? _Finally, there was the deep sorrow-filled heartbreak. _He doesn't love me after all. Everything he has told me was a **lie**_. She sobbed and wailed for the next ten minutes, until _his_ voice came through the door. _The nerve_, she thought_, Showing up here._

"Go away **now_." _**The words were not yelled, but had the same effect as if Hermione had raised her voice.

"Let me explain, please." He felt so helpless and stupid and empty. He had done the unthinkable, albeit he had not wanted to kiss Septima but he hadn't exactly stopped her. "You don't understand who that was." She didn't answer and he tried to open the door. Locked. She heard him mutter _Alohamora_. As soon as she saw the evil man-whore, he was attacked with a barrage of hurled books.

"Her" book to the head "Mione" book to the arm "Please let me" he caught the next book "tell you the whole" _Hogwarts, A History_, Hermione's largest book made brutal contact with his groin, making Severus see spots. He attempted to remain standing, but slunk to the floor, overcome with that intense pain. "Merlin Hermione, that _hurt_." He looked up, hoping to see something apologetic on her face, but instead her beautiful features were clouded with hurt and anger.

"Hmph," she sneered. "That was nothing compared to how I am feeling right now. You have no right to be here. But you know what, just for some entertainment, why don't you tell me what happened?"

It was the best he would get, and he knew it. "The person you saw was Septima Brass. Ten years ago, she and I were engaged to be married. The wedding did not happen because I caught her in bed with Lucius Malfoy. I had not spoken to her since then, but today she appeared in my dungeons, asking for forgiveness. Before I could say anything, she was kissing me. And that is where you came in."

Silently, Hermione got up off her bed and walked over to where Severus was sitting. She held out her hand, and he stood up. She kissed him more passionately than she had ever kissed him before. This was completely the opposite of what he had expected, but he kissed back just as forcefully. A few minutes later she broke away. "Was her kiss anything like that?"

His voice was now hoarse with desire. "Nothing at all. Nothing could have been better than that." He spoke truthfully, while Septima's kiss was technically amazing, there was none of the emotion that Hermione put into hers.

"Good," she kept her face deadpan, though her eyes were brimming with tears. "Now goodbye Severus. I hope you remember that kiss till the day you die."

**A/N: Ouch. Don't worry, all is not lost in the Severus/Hermione world.**


	4. The Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Septima but she won't be making many, if any appearances.**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone!**

For several weeks following what Hermione called 'the idiot's stupidity', she did not speak to Severus. She spoke to Dumbledore and he transferred her apprenticeship from Potions to Transfiguration. For a few days, Severus had attempted to speak to her, to apologize – anything just so he could see her. She avoided him, and when that would not work, a simple Body-Bind kept him away.

He was crazy for her. He had never ever felt as sorrowful and lonely as he did now. Not even when he had caught Septima with Malfoy.

When the break for Christmas finally rolled around, Hermione left for the full week. She could not bear to be in the same building as _that man_, so she went straight to where she knew she would feel loved – the Burrow. Seeing the familiar faces of Harry, Ron and the entire Weasely clan, Hermione felt more at home and at ease than she had in the two months since...that happened. She recounted her first term at Hogwarts, and finally, with tears pouring freely, she told her two best friends everything about what had happened with Severus, both the good and the bad. The boys reacted perfectly – sympathetic to her, angry with him, and completely on her side.

Hermione was out shopping alone for presents for her parents, the boys and the Weasely's in Diagon Alley, when she noted a hooded figure behind her. A small bit of nervousness played in the back of her mind, but Hermione continued down the relatively uncrowded street. She turned around again to see the same person right behind her. She quickened her pace, hoping to reach the Leaky Cauldron sooner rather than later. Before she approached the door, a strong hand grabbed her robes and hauled her into a dark alley. Hermione tried to scream, but the person cast a silencing charm on her.

"Listen up Mudblood, you make one move and I promise it will be your last," the seemingly familiar man's voice hissed. Hermione ran through a mental list of voices in her head, but she could not place the voice with an identity. She heard him mutter a spell and everything went black...

"Ron, do you know where Hermione is?" A puzzled young man with black hair and striking green eyes asked his red-headed best friend.

"No, Harry, can't say I've seen her. I was expecting her back about an hour ago though," Ron replied happily. "Then again, you know how girls are with shopping, she could be all day!"

"Too true mate!" With that, Harry and Ron continued on with their very intense Quidditch discussion. Until, almost three hours later, nobody had seen or heard from Hermione.

"This is very unlike her," Molly Weasely commented. "If Hermione was going to be late, she would have owled us or something. I'm getting worried boys, will you please go look for her?" Harry and Ron agreed, since they were also puzzled by the whereabouts of their other best friend.

After nearly an hour of fruitless searching and asking, they came up empty-handed. "She wouldn't have gone back to Hogwarts...would she?" Ron asked, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"I doubt it, but it couldn't hurt to check the map." Harry took out the blank parchment and his wand, muttering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." There were the names of many students, all of the professors and Dumbledore, but no Hermione. "This is getting really weird Ron, and I have a terrible suspicion that whatever has happened to her is not good. I think we should see Dumbledore," Harry said, worry showing in his face. Ron nodded in agreement.

"...so you see Headmaster, we can't find her _anywhere_. You should know that this is not like Hermione at all," Ron completed the story of his and Harry's search for their missing friend. They were in the Headmaster's office, sitting in extremely soft and squishy chairs.

The old wizard's eyes sparkled pensively. "There is to be a Death Eater's meeting tonight. I heard that their...lady helper recently passed away–"

Harry interrupted, jumping up from his heavily cushioned chair. "Surely you can't be saying that Voldemort wants Hermione to be a _whore_ for his groupies?"

"What I am saying is that it is a strong possibility. Hermione is a very pretty young woman, and her intelligence coupled with the fact that she is on our side is a great threat against the Dark Lord. It would take most certainly take time, but if he broke her spirit, she would not be a worry to him." At this moment, a black-clad professor entered the office.

Severus saw that Albus had...company, if that is what you can call two-thirds of the Golden Trio. "Sorry, I'll come back later," he muttered, and turned to leave.

Albus said, "No Severus, stay, I believe this matter could be of concern to you." He proceeded to explain Hermione's mysterious disappearance, and what may have happened to her.

Severus mused over what he had heard. It was true, the Death Eater's whore had died just a few days ago, and Merlin knew Voldemort and the others could not go long without a shag. He sighed heavily, knowing what he had to do. "I am going to the meeting tonight. I will do my best to try to find out what happened to her, and if need be, rescue her. I can not make any promises though." The four men knew it was the best chance they would have at finding Hermione, and the plan was quickly made. When Voldemort offered the new whore and if she was Hermione, Severus would make sure he got her first, so he could find some way to sneak her out of the cave where the Death Eaters were meeting.

He reached the huge cave, lit by torches, just as Voldemort was beginning to speak. The Dark Lord was standing upon a platform of boulders, stationed in front of the large group of hooded and cloaked individuals.

"So, as most of you knew, our _beloved_ Meredith," The ghastly white skinned, red-eyed Voldemort snickered, "Left us the other day. Now I know most of you can't wait too long for another go at someone, so I have a most _treasured _prize for you. A virgin she is too! May I present to you, my good fellows, Miss Hermione Granger!" An ashen-faced Hermione was pulled out of the shadows by the Dark Lord himself, sobbing in fear. He grabbed her face and twisted her neck so that she was facing the crowd of over a hundred men. "Not a bad catch, eh?" His hands slithered down her body, and she cringed at the feel of his deathly cold hands around her waist. "Who wants to deflower the pride and glory of Hogwarts?"

That roused shouts and cheers from all of the hooded men, including Lucius Malfoy, the proud captor. Voldemort surveyed the crowd, looking for who deserved Hermione the most. "Ah, Severus, it's been a long time since you had a good shag I would say. Plus, you and this Mudblood have a little _history_ don't you? Here," the Dark Lord hissed, shoving Hermione to where Severus was standing, near the front of the group. "She's yours for tonight. Have fun." With that, he vanished.

**A/N: I shall leave you all here, pondering what will happen while Severus and Hermione are alone together for the first time in two months. Will she forgive him? Will he save her? (No lemons though...please remember I am only 14!) **


	5. The Beginning Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Septima).**

It had been a terrible day for Hermione, and in her opinion, that was the understatement of the year. She had been captured by Lucius Malfoy, and brought to Voldemort. He had given her to Severus, who got first crack at the Death Eaters' newest whore. It was bad enough, being made a whore against your own will, but your ex being the first to...and _first_ meant first ever. Chaste little Hermione Granger was a virgin, for now at least.

She and Severus had been transported to a small chamber, with only a bed, covered in a velvety throw, and a few candles. _They really want the ambience of a cheap motel,_ she thought to herself. She sat on the bed, folding her knees in front of her and wrapping her arms around herself. She still had the dignity of a robe, thank Merlin, had she been wearing anything less...she did not want to imagine what could have happened. Also, it covered the bruises that had formed from when Malfoy had grabbed her and carried her off.

Severus began to speak. His voice was shaking nervously, and he wastrembling slightly. "Listen, I am not going to do what they all think I am going to do. I am going to use a spell, a dangerous one, to clone you so that they believe you are here. It will be like a...robot I believe you Muggles call them. No feelings or anything. You, on the other hand, will be escorted to Hogwarts by me. Any questions?" He would not look her in the eye.

"No," Hermione whispered, in shock that after how horribly she had treated him he would still try to save her. Before she let her resent slip, however, she reminded herself that there was a reason she treated him horribly, no matter how she felt now.

"Good, Albus will be happy that I followed his orders explicitly." Ah, that was it. He did not want to save her, he was doing it for Dumbledore. How stupid of her to get her hopes up like that, thinking he still might care about her...like she did for him.

Severus explained what would happen when he cast the spell: she had to lay very still, and he would say the incantation, it would take a few minutes for the spell to take effect. When the spell was completed, there would be a Hermione the Second that looked like her, and had the same mannerisms, yet it would simply be a physical existence, it would not have emotions or thoughts. The clone would only last for about three days, but by then Dumbledore would (hopefully) come up with a plan of some sort.

The spell was performed, and sure enough, five minutes later there was an exact replica of Hermione lying on the bed. Wearing the same robes as Hermione even. Now came the tricky part. Severus cast an invisibility charm on Hermione, and instructed her to stick very close to him, if someone bumped into thin air, they would most definitely realize something was wrong. Despite how awkward they felt, Hermione was clutching Severus's arm, just below his elbow, with her fingers clenched tight and she pressed herself sideways against his side. He could feel her pressing against him and he could not say the feeling was not great.

Walking out into the cave, Severus was greeted by cheers. The first taking of a new whore was always a big event, especially if she was a virgin. "So...?" Goyle asked. "How was she?"

"I don't tell. Find out for yourself," Severus smirked. This roused even more yells of support from the Death Eaters. "One would think they're teenaged boys..." he muttered to himself, looking down his long nose at the foolish crowd of 'wizards' (he could barely believe that most of them were skilled enough to be trusted with a wand) snorting and smirking at the idea of having sex with a complete stranger against her will. Somehow, he failed to see the humour.

He realized Hermione was still gripping his arm very tightly, and she kicked him in the leg to tell him to move and _now. _She did not want to spend a second longer in this terrible place. In the blink of an eye, they had Apparated to Hogwarts, right in Dumbledore's office.

"Where is she?" two young males demanded. Hermione smiled and walked over behind them, still invisible, and yanked their shirt collars up. Severus chose then to make her visible.

"Boo" she whispered. Ron and Harry jumped and turned around. As soon as they realized that it was Hermione, they grinned and engulfed her with their group embrace. A few seconds later, she struggled out of the boys' arms and asked "Where's the Headmaster?" Ron told her that he had retired to bed for the night – it was eleven o'clock by now – but he wished to speak with both her and Severus in the morning. They were also under strict orders not to question her about the day's events, as Dumbledore wanted to hear everything first. The boys said that they were also heading to bed, as they were staying on campus for the next few days. They would be occupying both of Hogwarts' guest chambers...so where was Hermione going to sleep? She voiced her concern.

Ron blushed, going red from forehead to chin. "Well Mione...You could always stay with Harry or me, but that would be inappropriate..." he trailed off, looking at the floor. Harry also averted her gaze. She sighed...perhaps there was room in one of the house dorms?

"I...have space..." Severus muttered crossly. It would be indescribably awkward, but the poor girl could not be left out in the cold, now could she? Despite his outwardly cruel exterior, he could do all but admit he still had very strong feelings for the young woman standing in front of him. Perhaps tonight they could talk, like they used to...anything at all to make her stop hating him.

Hermione knew all too well that Severus had a second bedroom in his chambers, though why she could not say, he certainly did not seem like the guest-having type. She knew there was no other alternative, despite the ridiculously awkward circumstances. Attempting to show no emotion on her face, she nodded. "Okay, after all, someone needs to put your second bedroom to use." With that, they parted ways with the boys.

Back in the dungeons for the first time since 'the incident', Hermione was not surprised that they looked the same as they had two months ago. Same black leather sofa in the sitting room, same dark green paint and dark oak floors. She felt millions of kisses and chats, embraces and tea-filled memories coming back to her. But naturally, only one memory burned in front of her eyes – seeing that black-haired woman...Sep-something attached to his lips, just across the room. Hermione blinked and shook her head, trying to get it out of her mind. She was awfully tired, this day had been so stressing, and she needed to sleep _soon_.

Severus watched as Hermione scanned the sitting room, and he could practically see the memory flash in her eyes. His fears that she was remembering were confirmed when her eyes screwed shut and she shook her head violently. He put his hand on her shoulder and said quietly, hopefully trying to help her out, just a little "Come, I'll take you to the room. You'll need something to sleep in too I would imagine..." He stopped speaking as she mechanically let herself be led into the guest bedroom, decorated in a neutral pale green, in contrast to the rest of the living space. There was a large four-  
poster bed, with a white duvet. Severus sat Hermione down on the bed, since she seemed so tired suddenly that she could not think straight. He quickly entered his adjacent bedroom, and grabbed a pair of black silk pyjama pants. He prayed she was wearing a suitable sleeping shirt under her robes.

"Here," he muttered, tossing the pants on the bed next to her. Hermione's glassy eyes turned to the garment.

"Privacy please," she stated and, blushing, he left the room. A few seconds later, she called. "Come in!" She had decided that if she was to be sleeping in the man's chambers, she could do him the courtesy of a chat.

Severus could barely peel his eyes from her body. She was in a tight white T-shirt (_Merlin bless those Muggle inventions)_ and she had shrunk his pants to fit her, the silk curving over her small, curvy frame perfectly, hugging and loosening just where it should. _Breathe, Severus, breathe, _he thought to himself, struggling to look at something, anything, else.

_Is he staring at me?_ Hermione gasped inwardly. Men who don't like you certainly don't stare at you..."Ahem," she cleared her throat to draw his attention to her face. "Umm...we should probably talk a little. Clear the air?"

Severus's croaked and cleared his throat. "Y-yes that would not be a bad idea."

She motioned for him to sit on the bed next to her. Their proximity abled her to smell his shaving soap and cologne (the kind she had bought him, ironically) and he could smell her lavender and rose perfume. The sight and smell of her had his sense on over-drive. "So..." she began unsteadily, wondering where their conversation was going to go. "I've forced myself to hate you for the last few months, no matter how hard it was for me. I would not listen to you and I realize that you deserve a chance to explain. If nothing, I do wish that we could be friends in the end."

Severus seized this chance like a drowning man grabbing a life-preserver. He recounted that terrible morning in full detail, as it was still etched into his memory. Hermione listened intently, face set in stone, her eyes being the only part of her that showed emotion – sorrow. Sorrow that she had not listened to him, sorrow that she had lost him forever, the sorrow of a broken heart. He saw the look in her eyes, and his heart that had lain cold for months began to slowly warm. There was only one thing he wanted to do right then...

Hermione was overcome with emotion – she believed Severus, and she was so stupid to think that he would cheat on her with the very woman who had betrayed him. She knew it was too late but there was only one thought in her mind, one action planned...

Their lips met at the same time, both leaning in for the same reason. The kiss let out all pent up emotions of hatred, bitterness and sadness. With all the negativity expelled between them, there was only love.

**A/N: NOT THE END! Well, I suppose it could be...but it could not also. I would like to continue!**


	6. The Truth

**A/N: Just another big thanks to my wonderful reviewers (some of whom love me?)**

The kiss did not end until both were completely spent _much_ later that night. It had been a milestone for both of them, but more so for Hermione – they had slept together. Hermione had been a virgin, and Severus had been completely understanding and sympathetic of that fact. When it was over, the two exhausted lovers fell asleep immediately, each entangled in the other's limbs.

The following morning, Hermione woke up one of the best sensations she had ever felt. There were a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. His head was nestled between her head and shoulder and she could feel his breath hitting her neck gently. She was pressed into him, a perfect spoon. Then came the shock – they were both _naked._ Did that mean that they had...? She attempted to roll over without waking Severus, and the soreness that she felt certainly meant _something_ had happened down there. The memory came back almost immediately, kissing, touching, bloody _thrusting_ and _moaning_. Bodies undulating with carnal desires...oh Merlin it was straight out of a harlequin romance!

"Get a grip, Hermione, how else do you think you were born?" she realized she said this out loud when Severus murmured something about 'beautiful' in his sleep and stirred a little. She smiled at his sleeping figure, tangled in the dark green sheets. With his long black hair draped over his face, and in seemingly complete relaxation, Severus look a good ten years younger. Sliding out of bed, she found her clothes that had been discarded the night before, lying next to his. Padding silently across Severus's large room to the bathroom, she wondered when they had come in there, when they had been on a bed to begin with. The events were still a little hazy, as she was half-asleep. All she knew (or was pretty damn sure about) was that she had lost her virginity last night, to Severus Snape.

Once dressed, Hermione paced the spacious bathroom (all silver and black no surprise there) nervously. _Okay, just think this over, _she thought to herself. _Last night you were tired and emotional and he was just there. The affection you needed was there and he took advantage of you. **He took advantage of your state of mind.**__The bastard. The evil, conniving..._ Hermione gripped the granite counter for support. Maybe she was being irrational now? Maybe she had wanted to have sex with him? She did not know any more. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Hermione Granger had to admit that she did not know.

The tears flowed freely as Hermione came to the conclusion that she had lost her virginity and there was no way to get it back. She sobbed quietly in the bathroom for several minutes until she heard Severus groan in the bedroom. _Oh shit he must be waking up._ Hermione froze – should she stay in the bathroom, go to the bedroom or use the other door and go into the sitting room? The Gryffindor in her took over – she would go to the bedroom and face Severus head on. No sense in running from your problems.

It had been one of the best nights he could remember. He and Hermione had well, the term he wanted to use involved rabbits, but he doubted she would appreciate that, so he decided to think _made love_. When she had kissed him, he knew that the time was right, no matter what their current state of relationship was. She had been beautiful and perfect, everything he had imagined she would be. And now, he was having the most marvellous dream. He and Hermione were married and rich and powerful...But suddenly, he realized that the warmth of her body was gone, and he was grasping sheets. He rolled over groggily, attempting to find her with his eyes closed. He froze for a second, hearing something coming from the bathroom. He listened harder – she was... _crying_? Crying? Why though...had he really been that bad? Couldn't be...right? Perhaps she had fallen and was injured... Only one way to find out. Moving was a bother and he groaned. A few seconds later Hermione appeared – dressed, making him realize how naked he was. He wrapped the sheet around his waist, and proceeded to stand up and face her.

Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red-rimmed. Her had tripled in size, and was almost horizontal on the sides of her head. But to him, she looked beautiful. She stared at him, the oddest expression on her face and at first he could not place it. But then he realized that she was scared, and lost. With the bedding covering him like a long skirt, he stood slowly. They stared for an eternity, unblinking. Finally Hermione whispered, like a schoolgirl, "We..._did it_, didn't we?" She blushed, what an immature description for such a mature activity.

He almost sneered at the terminology. _Did it?_ How old was she, nine or nineteen? "If _it_ means had sex, made love, did the deed, got busy or fu–"

"I get the point Severus." Her tone was level, almost flat.

"Are you...all right?" She watched him fumble for words, knowing he must feel as helpless as she.

"Yes, physically. I am a little...shell-shocked and surprised though. I must admit I did not plan on doing what we did last night."

"Are you sorry it happened? Forgive me if you are, I must have taken your signals the wrong way." The last part was sarcastic, the Professor Snape coming out in him.

She stood stone-still, pondering his question. Was she sorry? "Actually Severus I am not sorry. Not in the least. It was wonderful having sex with you. Considering I had not wanted to at all to begin with. Twenty-four hours ago I would not have even _spoken_ to you voluntarily, let alone..."

His jaw dropped, and his eyes flashed with anger. "Are you insinuating that I forced myself upon you?"

"No! But why did I do it? No offense to you, but I can't remember the details myself, I was so over-emotional and tired. Why don't you fill me in on what I said?"

"Well there were some 'oh's' and 'yes's' and 'Severus' and sometimes those words combined to make phrases," he remained defensive and sarcastic. If he had not looked so sexy, with a dark green sheet covering just what it needed to and below, demonstrating his shockingly muscular and sinewy upper body... His long, black hair draped dangerously over his left eye, and the eyed she could see glittered angrily.

Oh, how he made her blood boil...in more ways than one. She was torn between wanting to kiss the face off him, and wanting to rip the face off him. She could not decide which to do, so she simply stood there, shaking with...with what? She knew, somehow, he had not taken advantage of her – he wouldn't! She knew him better than that, over time she had begun to see the _real_ Severus, below the harsh and cruel exterior. He only let a few see the real him, but he cared for those few so deeply that it was unimaginable.

Was she over-reacting though? Maybe. "Severus, I'm sorry. I flew off the handle...it's just, well, this is a pretty big thing for me, and with someone I never would have guessed...and under circumstances I never would have guessed. To be honest, I always pictured my first time being on my wedding night, and here we are not even in a relationship...it's just so messed up," she sat on the bed and began to cry softly.

Those nearly silent tears burned holes in his heart. Severus slowly made his way around the bed to Hermione. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "This is my fault. If I had known..."

She looked up at him and stared straight into the black pools that were his eyes. "No Severus. Never say that! I was willing, for one reason or another. I do not regret sleeping with you at all. I hoped in my heart that it would be with someone I love, and I got that wish." She looked away, blushing at her sudden confession. As surprising as it was, even to herself, Hermione could not deny the _extremely_ strong attraction she had to the man, no matter what had happened in the past.

He could not believe his ears. She _loved _him? All those weeks spent pining away at his loss, when giving detentions and deducting points could not ease the pain, all that time he spent trying to get over her – she loved him? A million emotions shot through his brain, shock, joy, surprise, disbelief...he sat for a good ten seconds, unblinking. Finally Hermione said "I'll just leave, I suppose."

Words would not work here, there were no words to express the beyond euphoric feeling that was coursing through him. He grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her on to his lap before kissing her with more force, passion, lust and love than he had ever kissed anyone in his life.

As they hit the mattress for Round Two, neither Severus nor Hermione knew of a shadowy figure lurking in the darkness, waiting to pounce...

**To the ever-question-filled Pathalon:  
What reason did Severus have to pull back? This was the woman he loved! Despite how she treated him, he still loved her a great deal. That is why he did not pull back. I hope I answered your question (Sorry if I'm a bit of aromantic sap).**

**If any of you have questions please leave themwith your review!**


	7. The Plans

**The 'dark shadowy figure' was not totally random. He/She/It will make an appearance in this chapter. Also, I suppose I could try to write erm...sex scenes... but that would mean I would have to read the 'M' fics and I would not be writing from experience or anything. If adult stuff is what you were looking for in this story, sorry, not gonna happen.**

**Also: Katherine...you were completely right! How irresponsable and idiotic of me to forget. I went back and changed that sentence in the first chapter, now it should make sense.**

The rest of their day continued in cuddling, kissing and post-coital activities. By four o'clock, Hermione finally tore herself from the bed. "I'll take a shower and then I should head upstairs, I completely forgot that Dumbledore wanted to speak with me this morning." She pecked Severus on the lips and cleaned herself up in the shower. Looking over her naked body in the mirror, she was appalled at the number of love bites that he had left on her. Each one made her blush another shade deeper, and she put a concealing charm on those that were visible when she wore clothes. Of course there were others...Severus marked his territory, and did it well.

Finally she reached the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Harry and Ron were all seated around the large desk. "Ah, Miss Granger, thank you for gracing us with your presence. It is only four o'clock," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he teased Hermione. "Where have you...and Severus been all this time?"

"I was rather tired, and I overslept," Hermione knew it was a feeble excuse but she hoped it was believable. "I could hardly sleep and did not shut my eyes until eight or so this morning. Severus should be here any second." She prayed the meeting would not last long, as the concealing charm would only work for about two hours.

Surely, within thirty seconds of Hermione's arrival, Severus swept in. The two barely acknowledged each other. They had decided that now was not the best time to inform the world of recent events, there were much more important matters to deal with. Hermione recounted her story of the past day's happenings, and Dumbledore sat pensively for a moment before stating:

"I believe that you did the right thing in getting her out of there Severus. I'm proud of you my boy. But Hermione is not safe for long. She has about thirty-six to forty-eight hours until the cloning spell wears off. What are we going to do then? It far, far too risky to sneak her back into the Death Eater's headquarters to perform another spell..."

"Well, we could hide Hermione here," Ron suggested, not able to look Hermione in the eyes. He had suspicions as to what had happened with her and Snape...

"No," Harry immediately disagreed. "Voldemort and his lot know that this is the first place Hermione would go to. They'd come here right away."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and everyone knew that he had a plan. "Actually Harry...if they came here, we would be on our own territory therefore having an advantage."

Professor McGonagall looked shocked at Dumbledore's idea. "B-but that would mean that h-he would come _here_" she stammered.

Severus looked at the woman like she was a bumbling idiot – which she was momentarily. He was standing in the corner, not in close proximity to Hermione (very contrary to where he really wanted to be). He rolled his eyes and snapped, "Obviously Minerva. But the point is we will be expecting them. Although we only have two days, we can prepare ourselves I do believe. Most of the Death Eaters are not as nimble as they used to be, and they are lacking youth recruits. If we had some well-trained, young Aurors or even graduates who are willing to volunteer, we might stand a chance."

After another hour or so of talking, a plan was formed. Within the next twenty-four hours, Severus would return to visit Hermione II to make sure that everything was functioning properly. Beginning immediately, Dumbledore would summon every able-  
bodied witch or wizard on the good side. The six of them said their goodbyes and parted ways. Severus was heading to the Death Eater's cave immediately while Hermione returned to his chambers.

Upon entering the dark rooms, Hermione noticed something was strange. There was an acutely feminine smell in the air, like a cheap flowery perfume. She certainly did not wear such a tactless scent. So why did Severus's chambers suddenly smell so much of it? She drew her wand out of her pocket and tiptoed around the sitting room, looking for anything that was out of place. The disgusting smell grew stronger as she approached the dining area. Suddenly she saw it – a bright red robe peeking out from behind the door that led to the bathroom. Her heart leaped into her throat – why was someone, a woman no doubt, here in Severus's chambers? What if some Death Eater had discovered that she was missing?

Silently she approached the door. Obviously whoever it was had not noticed her presence, for there was no movement from that spot. Finally, just a hair's width from the door, Hermione pushed it open. The sight that she was greeted with scared the living hell out of her.

The crimson robed clothed a slightly haggard (yet still beautiful) Septima Brass. Her shiny black hair was tangled and her robes were wrinkled. She had dark circles under her eyes, but Septima still radiated super-model beauty, at age 35. Hermione gasped as the other woman looked up at her. "You're not Severus," Septima hissed. And pounced.

As the two women rolled around Severus's hardwood floors Septima spat, "You bitch! I have been here since last night! I saw you with him!" She punched Hermione's nose, causing it to bleed.

Hermione rolled on top of Septima, straddling her stomach. A strong punch to the jaw was accompanied with. "Why are you here?" She continued to pound Septima's face.

Finally, Septima pushed Hermione of off her and stood up. "I want Severus," she blurted, gasping for breath. "I sat there last night, listening to you two all night long. You make me sick, you Mudblood filth with your dirty paws all over Severus. I am going to kill you now and he will be mine, all mine!" She drew her wand and began, "_Avada Ke–_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" The shout rang loud and clear throughout the chambers. As the wand flew out of Septima's hand, both women turned. A glowering Severus was standing at the entrance to the dining room. "_Accio wand,_" he snarled, eyes shining with fury. Septima's wand floated gracefully into his hand.

Septima and Hermione were a sorry sight. Both sported multiple bruises and scrapes on their faces, while Hermione's nose was still bleeding and Septima had a split lip. Severus gave both women a once-over before he growled, "Septima. Get out now, and I am ever forced to lay eyes on a disgrace such as yourself again, I wish you luck in the afterlife." He threw her wand at her, and she Disapparated immediately.

He turned to Hermione. "What happened here? I came back from the cave to find you two rolling on the floor punching the living daylights out of each other!"

Hermione swiped blood from her face with her sleeve. "I came back here and she was hiding behind a door. I confronted her and she attacked me! She said I stole _you _from _her_ and tried to kill me!" The sheer horror of realizing how close to death she just was mad Hermione break down and cry. Severus quickly moved to hold her in his arms, letting her sob on his shoulder. "Why me?" she whimpered. "Why is it so bloody important that I die one way or another?" It broke his heart that he could not answer her desperate question.

A few minutes later when Hermione had cleaned herself up and regained her composure, they set off to find Dumbledore to discuss Severus's visit to the cave. Upon finding the man, Severus explained his discoveries. "The clone has been treated as expected, she has many lesions and bruises, but as horrid as it may seem, that is a good thing. It means that nobody suspects anything is amiss with her. I gave her a strengthening spell, so I bought us two more days. Albus, if you can complete your part our plan should go off without a hitch."

Long into the night, the planning and searching continued. Albus managed to find seventy-six witches and wizards available to fight. Hermione and Severus began brewing potions and all that was left to do was wait for Voldemort's Death Eaters to storm the castle.

**A/N: I watched the Chamber of Secrets on ABC last night, and it showed behind the scenes footage and interviews for the Goblet of Fire. It made me super excited to see it in November, looks to be another spectacular movie!**


	8. The Battle 1

It had been four days since the clone was made. Finally, after dozens of brutal rapings, the clone faded to nothing, early on the fourth morning. The discovery was made by none other than Voldemort himself. His yells of anger and contempt echoed throughout the dark cave. Stomping up to his large platform, black robes swishing behind him, his eye-slits glowed a fiery, angry red.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed quietly, yet his voice had the power to draw the attention of the sixty four Death Eaters who were gathered. All looked at him with puzzled faces.

"Our wonderful Miss Granger _faded into nothing_, less than two minutes ago. Who wishes to explain this? Or will I have to use my wand?" Everyone knew that meant round after excruciating round of Crutacius until somebody finally confessed.

Lucius Malfoy, with a snarky smirk clouding his features, spoke up. "My Lord, Snape was in there with her first. Knowing his considerable _history_ with the whore" he spat on the ground at the mention of a Mudblood "Perhaps he wanted to play the gallant hero and save her? If anything, I would look to him first – and at Hogwarts."

The Dark Lord agreed with Lucius. Of course he did not know that Lucius had an informant, Septima, who had told him all about what she had seen between Severus and Hermione the other night. He knew everything, including the fight between Hermione and Septima, only further confirming Hermione's presence at Hogwarts was not temporary. Soon enough, though, the plans were set. Tonight there would be a midnight raid of Hogwarts – for both Hermione and Severus.

Hermione awoke, sadly alone, in Severus's bed later than usual that morning. The Christmas break was almost over, and he had been getting up early to prepare his lessons. She rolled over, to find a rose, charmed so that the petals were interchanging silver and red, lying on his pillow. She smiled and breathed the sweet, fresh scent. Severus on the inside was a completely different man than most knew him as. He was kind, caring, romantic, the perfect lover. After a few minutes of simply relaxing, Hermione heaved herself out of the large four-poster bed and took a shower. Until lunch, she contentend herself by poring over the extensive collection of books in Severus's library. She entered the Great Hall and sat right next to Severus at the Head Table.

They still kept their relationship under wraps, although it was getting very difficult to do so. "Hello there everyone," Hermione smiled brightly for the whole table to see. Only Severus knew that she was sensuously rubbing her foot up and down his leg underneath the table. He grunted a salutation back to her, and began to play with her foot discreetly. The only staff member who had sensed something between them was Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled merrily as he watched the two flirt, not so quietly as they had thought.

By six o'clock, everyone who would be fighting the Death Eaters was assembled. There was Harry, Ron and Hermione, Severus, Dumbledore and most of the teaching staff, fifty-two Aurors (ages 35 and under) and sixty-six able bodies who had graduated one tosix years ago. All in all they totalled one hundred and forty two. _(AN1)_

The large group was gathered in the Great Hall. All of the students currently attending Hogwarts had been given a two-week extension on the Christmas break, claiming that the school's plumbing needed fixing. Severus began to explain what would happen at the battle. "Voldemort and the Death Eaters are expected to arrive by twelve midnight. The clone that I left in Hermione's place faded this morning, as I have been informed by an inside source. You should all get as must rest as possible. Remember most of you are younger and better trained than the Death Eaters, but they do outnumber us slightly. I do not doubt there will be many...losses tonight, but all of you have been prepared for that. I sincerely wish the lot of you the best of luck tonight." Abruptly, he sat at the Head Table, next to Hermione. The two would be brewing potions again, as they had in the last battle.

At 11:35, the sound of men's voices yelling and footsteps pounding could be heard from inside the front doors of the castle. The one hundred and forty 'soldiers' (Hermione and Severus remained inside in the Hospital Wing) gathered together, drew their wands and stepped outside into the night. As the large doors shut, and all light was cut off, three hundred and twelve whispers of "_Lumos_" coming from bother sides were simultaneously heard. Voldemort headed the group of Death Eaters, his red eye-slits glowing in the inky black night.

Albus approached the darkest of dark wizards. "The rules remain the same," he explained, his light blue eyes meeting Voldemort's own eyes and staring confidently. "This however, is the last time I choose to fight. We have both experienced far too many losses. Whichever group retreats first will claim total and final defeat."

Voldemort spat "Fine." That was it, the battle was on.

Inside the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Severus were busy with bone-regrowing potions, Pepper-Up potions, coma-reversing potions and several other ones Hermione had not even heard of. While waiting for one to simmer, she peeked out the window. Utter chaos was the only word to describe the pandemonium outside. Men and women were running around, green flashes were being seen from each side. The dead bodies were already piling up. Hermione caught a glimpse of bright red hair, Ron was casting a Body-Bind on either Crabbe or Goyle. He was not allowed to cast death spells, as he had not yet completed his Auror training, so another wizard came over and finished the job. She had to look away, it was too horrible to watch, yet she could still hear the screams.

Severus saw her cringe, this must be scaring her to death. As much death as she had seen in her young life, it never got easier to watch. He, though, had hardened himself against it. After all, when you are a Death Eater, you often see a lot worse than death. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She let out a small whimper of sadness and worry. "Why are they doing this? Why can't we all just exist in harmony?"

He sighed deeply. "I wish we could Hermione. I really do wish we could." As the injured began to pour into the Hospital Wing, they returned to their potion making. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Forgive me! I'm sorry this took so long but my account was frozen because I forgot to delete my songfic! Stupid me, and stupid-er rules.**

_(AN1): I did not know the exact number of staff or how many of each group there should be, so I estimated. Sorry if I'm off._


	9. The Battle 2

A long night it was, for Severus, Hermione, and everyone who was fighting. Even after the sun rose, the cries of dark curses could still be heard loud and clear through the biting January air.

Soon, men with frostbite on the outer extremities began joining the other victims in the Hospital Wing, forcing Hermione and Severus into making heating potions, which took time away from the more valuable things they needed to be brewing. She finally mustered up the courage to take a peek outside of their curtain, to see the situation in the Hospital Wing. Injured men were lying everywhere, all the beds had been taken up, and since there was no time to Conjure or Transfigure addtional beds, patients were sprawled all over the place on cloaks, robes and large blankets.

Hermione forced back a yawn. They had been at it now for eight hours. Oddly, this time it seemed longer than it had a year ago. _Oh right, _she reminded herself. _Last year I had not spent the three nights before the battle shagging with a professor, therefore I had an adequate amount of sleep. _She performed a fourth re-energizing spell upon herself. It was like drinking coffee, but the energy lasted for a longer period of time.

Severus saw Hermione point her wand and mutter the spell yet again. He sighed, it had been terribly irresponsible to keep themselves up shagging the last few nights. They needed as much rest as they could get. He was fine, used to long nights such as these, but poor Hermione was falling asleep on her feet.

"Love, why don't you rest for a while. You need to be at your best to brew most of these potions, and I'm fine here," he suggested to the bleary-eyed young woman in front of him.

She smiled and complied. She returned to his chambers, happy to finally be able to shut her eyes.

Four hours later, she was awakened by a house elf. "Miss Granger. The battle! 'tis over!"

Hermione shook her head groggily. Surely she had misheard the elf, it was only noon! "Over?"

"Yes Miss! Over!" The elf began to jump up and down, apron strings becoming loose with her excitement. "You must go straight to the Hospital Wing!"

Hermione bolted upstairs and down the hall to the Hospital Wing, robes flying behind her, hair bouncing wildly. There were many men still lying out on the blankets, robes and other paraphernalia used for beds, but the situation did not seem as desperate as it had earlier.

Hermione had no need to guess who had won the battle, judging by the grins and whoops coming from the "good side". She did not see many familiar faces, and worry mixed with dread began to pool in the pit of her stomach. Brushing that aside, she went to find Severus.

He was still bent over in deep concentration, mixing yet another potion. She silently tiptoed up behind him. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached around him and covered his eyes with her small hands.

He jumped slightly, startled, but then relaxed as he realized who exactly it was that was blocking his vision. He placed his cool hands over her warm ones, removing them from his eyes. He turned around, a gentle smile covering his features. "I suspect you've heard the news?"

Hermione grinned. "We really won?" It seemed so incredible, and the battle had not lasted long at all.

"Yes love. It was your friend Mister Potter who delivered the fatal blow I've been told. Come, we can go celebrate now." He turned to leave, but Hermione grabbed onto his sleeve and stopped him.

"Severus. I think they should all know, about us. I'm sick and tired of not being able to tell the world how much I love you. I just want to be able to run outside and scream out how much I am completely in love with you–" she was cut off by the sound of the material of the curtain sliding back, exposing both of them to the entire room.

Hermione turned beet red, it was clear that everyone had heard her confession, as most were gaping in shock at the two of them. Madam Pomfrey looked as though she was about to pass out. Severus attempted to show no expression, but it was clear that he found this situation highly amusing, because his mouth began to twitch upwards at the corners. For about a minute, the Hospital Wing was relatively silent. Even the injured looked on in interest, or at least those who could.

Hermione regained control of herself. "Um, hello all? Congratulations on winning?" she tried to divert attention away from herself and Severus for as long as possible, until she could come up with a marginally plausible explanation.

Cheers and whoops went up all around the large room. But not all victories are completely sweet, and Hermione knew in a couple of hours that they would know exactly how many had been lost. She hoped it had been less than the last battle. She had not known anyone who had died then, and she prayed for those who did, and also that she did not know victims now.

Four hours later the final tally had been made, forty nine Death Eater fatalities and only twenty-two of their side. Dumbledore gathered everyone to the Hospital Wing so that he could give his speech.

"Congratulations to you all on your brave and valiant battle," the wizened wizard spoke, sapphire eyes shimmering like the two jewels they resembled. "We are proudly victorious and I am happy to report that the remaining one hundred and twenty-three Death Eaters have been sent to Azkaban, to serve until they receive the Kiss. But as we all know, twenty-two of our finest were lost today. And they are..."

As Dumbledore continued down the list, Hermione watched numbly as more and more strong men broke down as their brother's or best friend's name was read out. "Charlie Weasely, Neville Longbottom..."

That was it. The tears fell as Hermione imagined the kind, always smiling face of Charlie and Neville's innocent, usually sheepish grin being gone - permanently - from her life. Severus wrapped a sympathetic arm around her, he still showed no expression, but his eyes were brimming with emotion. He had taught each and every one of those young men for seven years, and no matter how he had felt towards them as a student, he gained respect as they matured and became the fine, brave soldiers he had known.

She glanced up at him, just as one single tear fell from his left eye. It was the most moving sight she had ever seen, this cold rock of a man, showing sorrow at the loss of ten Gryffindors, seven Ravenclaws and five Hufflepuffs.

An hour after Dumbledore had finished, Madam Pomfrey assured them, grinning mischievously, that they did not need to brew any more potions, and they could return to Severus's chambers, or do whatever they pleased...

**AN: There, done with this chapter! I do apologize again/in advance for the time lapse(s) as the end of school is coming up meaning...exams and projects. Yuck, yuck, yuck. I will try my best though!**


	10. The Leaving

**SailorNeo: Forgive me. I had no real reason to kill a specific character, I simply opened my book to random pages and took the first names I saw. But Draco is not dead, no worries, he's just kind of...not really in the book. Please don't hate me?**

After a celebratory shag, or four, Hermione settled into a deep slumber. Severus wondered if anything at all would be able to awaken his Sleeping Beauty. He smiled at her slim frame, looking so innocent underneath his green silk sheets. Her curly mass was spread out on the pillow behind, giving her an almost angelic appearance. He gently kissed her forehead, before laying down to wrap his arms around her.

But sleep did not come easy to Severus that night. He could not get those feelings off his mind. How had he fallen so hard, so fast, for her? He took that thought back. How he could he _not_ have fallen for her? She accepted his every fault, both physical and emotional, with unwavering tolerance. She patiently listened to his every rant and rave, she sympathized and empathized with his every complaint. She knew how to quiet his fiery temper, with just one word. She filled him in ways he never knew he could be filled.

Suddenly, due to over-tiredness he hoped, Severus was struck by the idea to carve it everywhere..._SS + HG LOVE. _Such a schoolboy gesture, he knew from the experience of forcing young boys to perform reparation spells on many tree trunks and stone walls, but nonetheless, he _did_ want the whole wide world exactly how strongly he felt for her. He wanted to stand atop the Astronomy Tower and sing his praises of the young woman...no scratch that, they would haul him off to Azkaban for damaging too many people, with that singing voice of his.

Why was she with him? It made no sense...a young, brilliant, joy-filled, gorgeous witch such as herself, proclaiming her undying love to a greasy, hook-nosed, contrary wizard twenty years her senior? Surely she was under some type of spell? No, the only spell she was under was love. But did Severus believe that? No...no he did not. It made no sense in the logical world, and Merlin knew Hermione was a logical girl. She deserved so much better than the little that he could give her. She should not be spending her precious youth on a waste of time like him...

Yawning and stretching after what felt like the best sleep of her life, Hermione rolled over to give her lovely Severus a good-morning kiss. She flopped on top of...a forest green blanket? "Severus?" she called gently, it was unlike him to be up this early, it was only nine thirty.

Pulling a dressing gown on, she padded softly out to the kitchen. Silence, and no Severus. Turning around slowly to face the table, she saw a piece of paper folded in two. Approaching it, she read her name, in his cramped handwriting, written on the folded side. She opened the letter and read.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_You will no doubt hate me for this. But in time my love, I swear that you will see my reasoning. You deserve so much better than me. I love you too much to let you waste your life with an undeserving man such as myself. _

_I have left for now to spare you the brutality of a life with a sour, greasy, two-faced git. No one knows where I am, and no one should try to find me._

_Go, be happy, and find a man who truly deserves you in all your beauty, intelligence and joyfulness. Fall in love with the right man this time. Also, you have an acceptance letter from St. Mungo's, they want you as a full-time Medi-Witch. Good luck in your life Hermione. I will never forget you._

_All the love in my heart,_

_Severus_

Hermione felt her legs go weak as she re-read the letter. _He had left? He did not deserve me?_ She felt her body begin to lose all feeling as she entered a state of shock. He wasn't serious, was he? This must be his version of a sick joke, and any second he will pop out, perhaps with flowers, and tell her that he would never leave her for anything.

One hour later, she was still sitting in the chair, holding the parchment in her shaking hand. No Severus. She looked on the table at the other piece of paper. Picking that one up, she discovered that it too, was adressed to her.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I cordially extend my invitation to you, to join the staff of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. We are in need of a Medi-Witch and you were personally recommended to us by Professor Severus Snape. I understand that you have had top marks in all of your years at Hogwarts, and you have also undertaken nearly a year of advanced Potions apprenticeship. _

_Your job would include brewing some of the more basic potions and tending to patients in the non-critical wing. While this may seem slightly asinine, it is required that we start each new Medi-Witch in the base position. There is a fair amount of room for promotion, and I imagine that we can expect great things from you._

_Please respond within two days of receiving this owl._

_- Marjorie Grumpkin, Head of Staff at St. Mungo's Hospital_

"Where is he?" Hermione's voice was low and threatening as she glowered at the normally jovial Headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyes clouded over. "Miss Granger. What is the meaning of this storming into my office and asking for an unknown male?"

"You bloody well know what I mean! He's gone! And I know that you know _exactly_ where he's gone!"

"Miss Granger, really you must calm down. I know Severus has left, but he would not tell me where he was going. I am sorry but I can not help you."

Fleeing quickly from his office, functioning only on instinct, Hermione hastily scrawled a note.

_Dear Marjorie Grumpkin,_

_I am honored by your employment offer. I am willing to start immediately. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Shag him then. She would go on fine without him.

**POLL**

**What should (or should not) bring Severus back? I have many ideas, just wondering what you would like to see. Please let me know in your review, I am open to any and all suggestions!**


	11. The Shock

It had been five weeks since Severus had left. No one had heard from him, not a single word. Hermione had vacated his chambers, in fact, she had left Hogwarts completely. She had taken up residence in a small flat near the hospital, and it was easy to get to and from her job.

Hermione adored her job. She loved helping people every day, and she enjoyed thinking that she made a difference to someone every now and then. But most of all, she was distracted, her time there completely filled, so she did not have to think about him.

Finally alone in her flat after a long day at work, Hermione kicked off her heels, ripped off her white robe and sighed. Sitting in her burgundy camisole and black lounging pants she reflected on her day. A young couple had brought their infant son in, because the child had managed to hex himself so that his three teeth grew down to his chest, much like the problem Hermione had experienced many years back. Thankfully this time, she could perform the counter-curse and all was well.

She yawned and stretched, ready to go to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and she had the weekend off, so she would go visit Dumbledore and the boys at Hogwarts, where Harry was teaching DADA and Ron was teaching with Hagrid.

Staring up at the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, Hermione sighed deeply. She was tired of being told how lonely and tired she looked and why didn't she settle down with that nice young Dean Thomas, who had set up quite a restuarant in a small village near Hogsmeade.

Dating was out of the question. She had not become completely celibate since he had left, she had been on the odd date here and there. Yet she felt nothing. Even though the men she had seen were young, attractive, kind and successful there was no spark. Not even an ember of emotion. There was only one man who lit her fire. There was only one man she wanted to settle down with, _thankyouverymuch_ and he had deserted her in what she guessed was a fit of madness. Perhaps she could become the crazy old woman who lived alone with her seventeen cats, surely Crookshanks would not mind a few more furry friends.

Her mind began to drift slightly as she listened to Dumbledore, Harry and Ron recount the past month's events. From what she heard, nothing out of the usual had happened, Peeves was still as mischievous as ever, . And was it ever warm in the office. She politely asked if Dumbledore could remove his heating charm, or weaken it a little.

"Hermione?" Harry peered of his wire-rimmed glasses, emerald eyes showing his concern for his best friend. "Dumbledore put a cooling charm in here an hour ago. It's not warm at all."

"Yes it is," she protested feebly. Her eyes were swimming, it was so hot. "I'm telling you Harry it's too bloody–"

She was lying down, on a bed perhaps. That much was clear as Hermione painstakingly opened her eyes. Glancing around, she recognized the stark white walls and rows of beds. She was in the Hospital Wing? Well that certainly made no sense. She was fine.

"Harry? Ron?" She called. Her tongue felt thick and her mouth seemed as though it had been stuffed with cotton wool. Other than that though, she felt fit as a fiddle, there was no reason for her to be in the Hospital Wing.

Almost instantly, her best friends were next to her bed. They must have been waiting on the other side of the curtain, her brain told her. The worried expressions on their faces sparked her nerves. Before either of the boys had a chance to speak, she demanded, "Why am I here?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. Ron began, "Remember when we were in Dumbledore's office and you said you were really warm. You passed out and we brought you here about an hour ago."

Harry brought up the story. "Madam Pomfrey checked you over, but she wouldn't tell us what was wrong with you, we'll try to find her."

As Harry and Ron scurried off to find the nurse, Hermione lay back, running through the day's events in her head. She had been a little sick that morning, but she imagined it was the not-so-unfrozen chicken she had ate last night.

Madam Pomfrey returned, shooing the boys out of the room. Hermione noticed that it was just the two women in the whole wing. "Hermione, I took the liberty of finding out why you fainted when you came in here. I hope you don't mind, but Albus, Harry and Ron were extremely concerned."

Hermione smiled. Poppy always took everyone into her consideration. "No of course I don't mind, I trust you completely."

"Wonderful. I performed several diagnostic charms. You have not been eating properly, causing you to lack the proper amounts of Vitamin B12 and Zinc. You also appear to be physically exhausted and judging by those circles under your eyes, you most certainly have not been getting adequate amounts of sleep. A woman in your condition needs a good eight to ten hours each–"

"My condition?" Hermione interrupted. Did she have some mysterious illness or disease that she did not know about? Her brain began to enter panic mode.

"Well yes Hermione," Poppy was staring at her as though she had four heads. "You have your baby to think about."

"_Baby!"_ Hermione felt her chest seize. _What baby?_

Poppy became slightly quizzical. "Yes Hermione. Your baby...that you have been expecting for almost two months?"

Finally Hermione's world stopped reeling. "No. No. No baby." Those were the only coherent words she could get out.

Poppy sighed and flicked her wand again. Hermione's midsection glowed blue. "See? You are pregnant. Congratulations."

She left Hermione to sit on the bed, hearing the words "_your baby...two months..." _over and over in her head.

**I was going to make a scenario in which Hermione was diagnosed with some horrible illness, but on Monday, my very good friend's sister was diagnosed with cancer, and I could not bring myself to write something like that when a friend is going through it. Sorry if it is a little repetitive to my last story. Perhaps I'll change the "illness" if someone has a suggestion...?**


	12. The Return ?

As she sat there, brain seemingly frozen, Hermione instinctually clasped her hands over her stomach. She was pregnant. With Severus's child. The next shocking and terrible realization came over her like a wave, washing over her entire mind. He had no idea, he would never know and she would have to raise this baby on her own. Tears slowly slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Harry and Ron slowly approached their sobbing friend. "'Mione?" Harry whispered, afraid she would break at any second.

She peered up at them with her tear-stained face. "Boys, you may want to sit down," she sniffed. What she had to say, she knew they would not take well.

Shooting a nervous glance between each other, Harry and Ron took a seat on the bed next to Hermione's. From the shock and despair that were evident on her face, there was no good news. "Well I...um...I am uh..." she could not force the words out. "pregnant." she finally whispered it, her voice so hushed they were certain they had not heard her correctly. One look at her face though, and her boys knew what she had said.

"Hermione? Is it...his?" Ron's voice cracked as he found the use of his voice.

Tears welling up again, she nodded silently. Harry and Ron enveloped her, whispering comforting words in her ears. She desperately clung to her best friends, holding on to what was now the one constant in her life. Over her head, the young men looked at each other. This was an unexpected...event, and for Hermione to have to deal with it alone would be too much for her to bear. Silently they agreed to help her out as much as they could.

A few minutes later, the small group was graced with the presence of Albus Dumbledore, checking on Hermione after she had fainted in his office. Greeted by the sight of a sobbing young woman being embraced bravely by her two best friends, he could tell that the situation was not at all pleasant.

"Miss Granger?" he inquired gently, catching a glimpse of her red and swollen eyes.

"Oh it's so horrible!" she wailed. "I'm _pregnant!_ With that utter bastard's baby!" and she proceeded to bury her face in Harry's cloak again.

The shock was evident on the headmaster's withered face. His sapphire eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Miss Granger...I suppose I should congratulate you, but somehow..." he trailed off, not knowing how to deal with this awkward situation.

Not looking up, she waved him away and continued to cry. Ron shot the old man a helpless look, pleading with his eyes for some help, all the while patting her back. Albus sighed. He knew Severus deserved to know about this, and he knew that Hermione deserved that too. He had been conversing with Severus since the week after his "disappearance". Albus knew that his almost-son was in Greece, doing more soul-  
searching in three months than most would do in their entire lives.

Upon leaving the three young people in the Hospital Wing, Albus sat at his large desk and prepared his letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_It seems that some...problems have arisen._

No. That would not work at all. For the first time in his one hundred and twenty years, Albus wished that he had been a Slytherin, so he could have some cunning and stealthy way to explain the pregnancy, without having to say it straight out.

_You need to come back **now.**_

Same issue.

_Something has occurred, and while I doubt "something" will be pleasing for you to hear it is pertinent that you return to Hogwarts immediately. You are the only man and wizard who can reconcile this situation. Do not force me to come and find you myself Severus, because due to the severity of this I will._

Perhaps he did not need to be a Slytherin after all, he decided as he sat back contentedly, re-reading his letter. The brutal Gryffindor tactics and threats would hopefully have Severus back at Hogwarts within the week. He attached the letter to Fawkes, sent the phoenix on his way and waited for the events to unfold.

* * *

Laying in a cheap Muggle motel in Athens, Severus was dreaming of her again. They were in bed together, mouths and hands knowing no heed and suddenly she was tapping on his glass skin. Tapping? Glass skin? He pulled himself out of that blissful world and back – painfully – into reality. An owl was tapping at the tiny, cell-like window of his minute room. Upon staggering out of his bed, he realized that it was not an owl at his window, it was a phoenix. Specifically Fawkes, the headmaster's pet.

The notion that it was rather odd to have two letters from Albus in the same week played in the back of his mind as Severus untied the parchment from the majestic bird's leg, before sending it on its way again.

Reading the letter, Severus tried to decipher Albus's cryptic message. His first instinct led him to think dark magic, but with the recent fall of Voldemort, no ex-Death Eater dared to lift a wand. He sighed deeply in exasperation, as desperately as he wanted to toss the letter out the window he knew his curiosity would get the best of him. Throwing what few robs and Muggle garments he had into a bag Severus checked out of the dingy motel.

Within minutes he had Apparated to Hogwarts and he had entered Albus's office. The old man was seated behind his desk, arms folded serenely, and Severus knew that his boss had indeed been waiting for him. Raising one eyebrow and applying his trademark sneer, he coldly demanded. "What do you want?"

Albus looked up sadly. "Severus my boy, it is not my place to disclose the information that you seek. If you could head up to the Hospital Wing..."

Grunting and rolling his eyes Severus turned on his heel, robes flapping dramatically behind him. He was not deaf to the whispers that followed him as he stalked down the halls towards the Hospital Wing.

Upon entering, he remarked that nothing was abnormal. A few students were lying or sitting on one of the many beds, and Poppy was scurrying around. She looked up at him and wordlessly pointed to a curtained off section near the back. Severus continued down to the white fabric and he heard small whimpers that sounded oddly familiar.

Pulling back the curtain, he gasped at the sight. Hermione was lying face down on a bed, sobbing into the white sheets. When she heard the sharp intake of breath above her, she lifted her head, and he watched her eyes widen in shock and horror. But without speaking to him she resumed her wailing into a pillow.

"Hermione?" he questioned gently, seating himself on the only other bed in the "private" area.

Pulling herself up from the pillow again, she gave him her meanest stare...well as mean as one can look with a swollen, red nose and matching eyes. "You inconsiderate, evil, self-righteous pitiful excuse for a human being. This is all _your _fault. Why don't you just get away now? You've done enough damage as is." She spat those words as though she was trying to stab him through the heart with each syllable.

He was becoming infuriated. What was this sick little game she and Albus were playing at. "What in Merlin's name did I do?"

"_You got me pregnant!_" she screamed shrilly at the top of her lungs.

The expression on Severus's face was nearly comical. He had the perfect image of utter shock down to a T. His face went from red to purple and drained all the way back to a sickly white while his eyebrows skyrocketed towards his hairline and his jaw plummeted for his shoes. A strangled noise escaped his throat.

Finally, after nearly two minutes of being frozen he shook his head hard and muttered, "I believe I misheard you."

The stony silence that was her reply told him he had not misheard in the least. He inhaled deeply, letting the realization and the gravity of her accusation inhabit his entire being. She was pregnant, with his child. He was an honourable man in this respect, as he had been brought up to do the right thing, make the sacrifice. Then again, Hermione was not a typical woman in the least. He was not the kind his parents would want to meet, she was an ex-student, they were technically broken up...the list went on and on.

Regaining some composure, Hermione sat on the bed, waiting for him to say something, anything at all.

Finally, he let out a deep, mournful sigh and stared straight into her red-rimmed eyes. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

**Glad you all liked this situation.**


	13. The Potion

**A visit from the sweary fairy at the beginning.**

"You, Severus are to get out of life, and stay out. Forever. You've caused me enough trouble already and I am not going to put up with your presence so that you can cause me more malaise." Her words were simple, yet they packed a hard blow to his ego.

Still, her 'goodbye' was completely illogical and uncalled for. "Really now Hermione," he replied, keeping his tone even. "You can not expect me to simply _abandon_ you while you are in this condition. I am a man of honour–"

"Oh cut your bullshit Severus. Imagine what everyone – by everyone I mean your Pureblood friends – would say about you marrying a Mudblood that you got preggers. I bet they would all have a great laugh at that when you visit them at the Death Eater reunion. So just–" she began to weep again, "stay the fuck out of my life."

He was at a loss for words. Should he scramble to protect his dignity with some equally cruel retort or did he try to convince her to take him back, getting down on his knees and begging for her forgiveness? He sighed, he could not deal with this, not twenty minutes back from his five week semi-sabbatical.

Muttering some curses under his breath to signal his obvious annoyance, Severus sneered. "Fine. Blast you Hermione. I really could care less. If you want me out of your life forever, have a wonderful time." With that, he stood up and strode from the room, face impassive, masking the shattering of his heart on the inside.

"Poppy?" Hermione approached the older witch with extreme caution, and nervousness. What she was about to say was far from pleasant.

"Why Hermione! How are you doing?" Poppy smiled and gave a nod to her stomach.

"Just fine but err– there's a rather...never mind, there's something I need to ask you about in private."

Inside the nurse's office, Hermione could feel the blush of shame creeping up her neck and spreading over her face. "I am going to be brutally honest with you Poppy," she said, even-voiced. "I can not have this baby. I am in no place to have a child, and neither is Severus, he made that very clear earlier. I was wondering if you could–" she began to cry a little, damn hormones. "Terminating potion."

Poppy was clearly taken aback by the young girl's request. Clearing her throat she replied, "if that is what you wish Hermione. I only have one vial, and I have never had to use it. It is a relatively simple potion to take, you drink one-half of the bottle, then wait twelve hours before finishing it. You must make absolutely sure to take the second half within twelve hours, otherwise it will have no effect. Within an hour you should feel a burning feeling in the pit of your stomach. This would be – excuse my blunt wording – the foetus dissolving."

With the last sentence, Hermione turned a sickly shade of gray. She was going to _dissolve _her unborn child? But what other choice was there? Muttering a quick thank-  
you she grabbed the vial and bolted from the room. She Flooed straight to her home.

For what was surely hours, Hermione sat on her twin-sized bed and stared at the vial that would make or break the "baby's" life, not to mention her own. Knowing that she was about to do something that was completely against her ethics, and against everything she had ever hoped to achieve. She thought back to when she was a little girl, only six years old or so.

"_Mummy, I can't wait until I'm old enough to have all the children I want. I think you and Daddy should have had five more than me!" a tiny girl with unruly brown hair and sparkling honey eyes giggled to her mother._

"_Oh Hermione, you know that all your father and I wanted was one beautiful child to complete our lives, and we got just that. When you grow up though, when you fall in love and get married, you can have all the children you want, okay?" Jeanette Granger smiled serenely at her young daughter._

"_I will Mummy, just wait and see, you'll have so many grandchildren!"_

She sighed deeply, bringing all the emotions up from the pit of her soul and out in her exhalation. Resting a hand on her stomach she murmured, "I'm so sorry baby. I am. But it's better this way, for everyone. The life that I could give you would not be what you deserve, and adoption is frowned upon in the wizarding world. You would have been so brilliant, your daddy was a renowned Potions Master and I was his apprentice until we fell in love. But it wasn't love, and I know that seeing you every day would remind me of him and then I would be a terrible mother." She sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm babbling like a senseless fool. I am simply prolonging the inevitable. Forgive me...please."

"Severus!" his brisk walk to the Great Hall was interrupted my a yell from Poppy Pomfrey. Rolling his eyes, Severus turned around and droned, "What?"

"I was wondering how Hermione was doing since she had taken her potion. It's been nearly a day since I gave it to her, and I hope it worked."

Although he cared not for how Hermione felt, his curiosity was piqued. "What potion?"

Poppy gave him a slightly wary glance. "You know...the Terminating potion she asked for yesterday. I assume you two had discussed this matter?"

_Terminating potion?_ The term hit him directly below his chest, in the solar plexus. He felt all the oxygen rush out of his body as he entered a state of shock. _She had terminated the pregnancy?_ No, no, no. She could not have. That was not part of his plan. He was to go to her flat and explain himself, and hope that she would forgive him. Then they could get married, regardless of what everyone said. She was not supposed to have done that. This had to be some sick joke. He turned and ran, grabbing his wand to Apparate to her flat, which he knew of thanks to Potter.

Appearing in her kitchen with a loud crack, Severus's spy training made him quickly take in his settings. The place was small and cramped, but it had lovely windows with a view of a crumbling building no doubt identical to the one he was standing in. "Hermione?" he called experimentally. No answer.

Panic began to flood his veins. The Terminating potion was extremely dangerous, and was not to be taken without the observation of a medical professional, or experienced potions brewer, such as himself, as it would be jumbling around her insides, and literally zapping part of her, and the fact that she was not even nineteen years old did nothing to ameliorate the situation. She could have suffered massive blood loss, haemorrhaging, she could have had an allergic reaction to one of the many rare ingredients in that potion. The possibilities for harm were endless.

He did a thorough check of the flat. No sign of her, or even that she had been there. Making his way into the minuscule bathroom, he observed the one thing he had hoped not to see – an empty vial. He could clearly read the words "_Terminatio Parvutus" – Terminate Child -- _labelled on the glass bottle. She had been here, but when? And where was she now?

**Forgive the shortness.This is so I can continue with the rest of the story ASAP.**


	14. The Apartment

**Pathalon – All will be explained, just wait. I know it seems like I've been a little lax, but there's so much that I want to get to in so little time!**

**On with the story! Like I said, last chapter's shortness was because I didn't want to have too much happening in one chapter so I had to split it up so I could keep the story moving.**

_Los Angeles, California_

"And Miss...Granger you said?" a sleazy looking man with greasy black hair and a stained white pantsuit guided Hermione into a dark, tiny apartment. "You can shack up here until one o' the nicer ones is empty. Since you're such a pretty face, I'll bump you up to the top of the waiting list," he winked. Hermione was surprised he thought so highly of her face since his gaze had not left her slightly exposed cleavage.

Lloyd Barrett handed her the key and left Hermione to get acquainted with her new surroundings. Putting her entirely too heavy bags on the floor she decided that her best choice would be to find the room she would need to get acquainted with first – the bathroom. Morning sickness was going to be a problem, since she had poured that horrible potion down the toilet.

That's right. Hermione Granger was still as pregnant as she had been the day before. Just as she was about to take the potion, she was hit by a startling realization that she did want this baby. It would be something to occupy her time, and to stop her from sliding into depression. In essence, by saving this child, Hermione would be saving herself.

But what was she being saved from? A life alone and unloved? The chance to stay in England – where _he_ was. No doubt running was a cowardly thing to do, and very unlike a Gryffindor but nonetheless, desperate times called for desperate measures. She did not want Severus to marry her, let alone be in the same room as her since he clearly could not handle either. Yes indeed in her overly hormonal mind, leaving everything that she knew was the best choice for Hermione Granger, pregnant woman abroad.

* * *

"What do you mean she's _gone_!" Ron exclaimed as Severus broke the news to him and Harry. The shock on his face was apparent as his eyes became saucers. Harry remained silent, only his eyes displaying the true concern he had for his best friend.

"I went to her flat, to try to straighten things out with her. I searched the entire place and she was nowhere to be found. I thought she might be here with you two..." Severus's threatening demeanor had disappeared completely. He was exhausted with worry, having been searching for his missing, pregnant sort-of-ex lover for the last twenty-  
seven hours. It showed on his face, bags under his eyes, a five o'clock shadow making him look more pale than he already was.

Suddenly Harry jumped off the couch he had been sitting on. "I know!" he cried excitedly. " Since I joined the Ministry, I've been checking out some of the new stuff that they're looking into. There's a somewhat experimental spell we've been working on and I think it may be just what we need to find Hermione." He continued to explain that all you needed was something that contained the missing person's DNA, such as a hair or toothbrush. The spell was cast over that, and a self-writing quill and piece of parchment were set next to the object. If that person had their wand on them, the spell would give you the exact latitude and longitude that the missing person was at within one hour. If they did not have their wand on them, the spell could take up to a week to complete.

"'Mione would never go anywhere without her wand. It's like another part of her body," Ron's hopes were back up now that there was a chance that they could find Hermione – and soon.

"I have to warn you though, this is an experimental spell. There's no telling if it will really work." Harry was completely serious as he knew that a good part of finding their friend relied on this one chance.

One hour later they were at the Ministry of Magic, in the second floor men's washroom specifically, crouched over a piece of parchment. Severus had Hermione's Hogwarts files in his hand, and Harry was re-reading the steps to the spell.

"Okay Professor, we need you to state what type of wand Hermione is carrying," he instructed, with a nod at Severus.

Loud and clear, Severus said, "Ash and unicorn hair, ten inches." The quill began to glow

Harry then did his part. "_Locatus _Hermione Jane Granger."

Ron set the quill on the piece of parchment, poised to write. Harry finished the spell with a few flicks of his wand and turned to other two men. "Now, we wait."

Being men, they did not understand the saying "a watched pot never boils". This also applied to "a watched quill never writes". For forty-five minutes, Severus, Harry and Ron stared intently at the quill until Ron whined. "It's not doing anything and I'm bloody starving."

"Shut up you insolent...never mind. This is your best friend we are talking about here, is it not?" Severus snapped. He too was getting impatient.

Ron glared at the dark man. "It's your fault that she's gone. You broke her bloody heart when you left last month. Why did you do that anyways? Nobody understands. Voldemort was gone, you had the girl you wanted, you didn't have to be a spy any more..."

"If you must know, and really I believe you two are the last that I should tell this, I left because I did not want her to waste her life with me. She deserves so much better. And to think that she would give up a life with a handsome, kind, caring man for _me_...I know I can not do that to her. The only reason I came back was because Albus sent me a letter telling me something terrible had happened."

Harry gazed in astonishment at his cold-hearted, seemingly emotionless ex-professor. "Professor, she chose you. She loves _you_, and to her you are handsome and caring. You are what she wants, and sure she is pretty enough to have any wizard who is lucky enough to meet her fall at her feet, but she doesn't care. She wants you, despite all your faults–" Severus smirked at that coment. "–And you really did break her heart when you left."

Before Severus could retort, the quill began to move quickly.

* * *

While in the midst of eating some Chinese food, Hermione noticed as her wand, which was sitting near her on they dull grey counter, began to turn an odd bright yellow. Although she was momentarily confused, she realized very quickly what was going on – this was that spell Harry had been talking about last week at work. They were trying to find her. That could not happen.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" she yelled as she scurried around boxes. "They'll find me. And they'll make me go back with them to England – where _he_ is. Oh what do I do!" Just as she had grabbed a bag to throw some clothes into a loud knock on her door made her freeze.

As the knocking continued Hermione debated opening it. Surely if it had been Harry or someone they would have opened the door by magic at this point. Quietly walking across the bare wood floor she opened to the door to...

"Hi there Miss Granger. It's Lloyd again. I found the spare key to your apartment, just in case you had a boyfriend or someone move in–" he winked "–you might want to give it to him."

Breathing an obvious sigh of relief, Hermione thanked her landlord and took the key. She raced back to her bedroom to throw more clothes into her bag. Surely they would not be able to get the spell to narrow her location down that specifically, perhaps she could just get out of the city...

The sound of a door being thrown open and male voices threw Hermione into a frenzy. She couldn't Apparate out of there – pregnant women held a very high risk of being spliced, and there was nowhere to run...

"Maybe she's in here." Ron's voice was dangerously close to her room. This was it...she would be caught.

Severus, Harry and Ron burst into the bedroom, wands drawn. "She's not in here," Severus muttered, keeping his face mute but letting his eyes betray his true feelings of disappointment.

As they neared the front door of the apartment, Harry said, "I'm going to write Hermione a note, to tell her that we were here. Why don't you two just go on downstairs to get us a cab. I'll only be a minute."

As Severus and Ron left, with the door clicking shut behind them, Harry returned to Hermione's bedroom. "I know you're in here Hermione. Stop being a coward. You're ruining both Severus' and your lives." He waited but there was no response. Sighing deeply he left the room, and Hermione removed her invisibility charm.

**Stick with me. I swear on my little brother's life that the next chapter will kick butt.**


	15. The Baby

**By popular demand – the fluff returns next chapter! **

Five months passed. Hermione was rapidly approaching her late August due date and she could not be happier. Pregnancy was not a state of being that she enjoyed. She had lost her beautiful slim figure, her ankles had swollen to the size of what felt like tree trunks and she was so bloody tired. She was seeing a Mediwitch whom she had acquired through another witch that she had met living in Los Angeles. A charm had been placed on her gigantic stomach so that as soon as the labour process began, a magical medical team from Saint Alphonso's (St Mungo's sister hospital) would transport her to the hospital.

The great search for her had ended when she had finally dredged up the courage to send an owl (borrowed from her new witch friend) to Harry, explaining everything and begging him not to say a word to anyone else. He promised, and sent a surprisingly large amount of money, which Hermione was eternally grateful for, as her only employment had been in the wizarding world, and to billions of Muggles that world did not exist. Since then, they had conversed through only through letters, and she had asked him that if anything ever happened to her, would he raise her child?

Sitting on the couch, watching reruns of _Friends_, and feeling very alone, Hermione felt her baby kick again. As tired as she was of being a huge monster, she loved the idea that the thing causing her so much grief was a little tiny person, and at any point within the nextsix to eightweeks that little person would be here with her. She had already bought or transfigured all the necessary baby items, and she was quite confident that she could take care of her child on her own.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, a new one – not gas or kicking. Was this it? As the medical team arrived Hermione realized that yes, she was indeed having her baby.

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We at Saint Alphonso's Medical and Magical Hospital regret to inform you that while Hermione Granger was giving birth there were some complications. She is currently in a comatose state. On her waiver, you and a Ronald Weasely were named as her next of kin and due to the fact that she is incapable of caring for her child, one or both of you are officially temporary legal guardians of her child._

_Please respond via owl or preferably visit our branch in California._

_Regards,_

_Lilith Farrow, Head of Hospital_

Harry's heart leapt into his chest as he read the letter for a third time. Hermione was in a coma, and she had a baby that was lying in some hospital in California. He quickly Apparated to the Burrow, where he knew Ron would be.

Upon appearing in the kitchen with a crack, Harry was nearly bowled over by the flying fury that was Ron Weasely. "Bloody hell! Did you get the owl?" the red haired man's eyes were wide and shocked. "Hermione's in California! And she had a kid and now–"

Holding up his piece of parchment, Harry replied quietly, "I know. I think it's best that we go straight to that hospital, so we can do whatever is needed."

Ron cast him a slightly confused glance, and began to settle himself down. "What about Snape? He should know, after all he is the" cringe "father."

Harry thought for a moment. "No, Hermione made it very clear she didn't want him involved, I think we should just go."

And that was how the two young men appeared at Saint Alphonso's, and were sitting in a waiting room, awaiting the appearance of Lilith Farrow on the hard plastic seats. Ron was pacing the white-walled room silently, brows furrowed with nerves, while Harry Within a few minutes, a petite, middle-aged woman called them up from where they were waiting and into an office.

"Hello there," she smiled at them. "Lilith Farrow, and I assume Harry Potter," she gestured towards Harry, who quirked his mouth up nervously, "and Ronald Weasely?" Ron nodded gravely and she gestured for them to sit on two more plastic chairs.

"At six forty-two PM yesterday evening, Hermione went into cardiac arrest, not even ten minutes after her baby had been born. We managed to resuscitate her, but she remained unconscious and has been so ever since. At this point, she could wake up in a minute, in a year, or never. Are you ready and willing to accept the responsibility of the child that she has left in her wake?"

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, and with faces set in stone the replied. "We are."

Lilith led them to the nursery, which was surprisingly full of squirming newborns. "Wait here," she murmured, and entered the dimly-lit room. Meandering through the rows of babies, she stopped at one bassinet and picked up a very tiny bundle. Returning to the hallway, she handed what appeared to be a mass of blankets to Harry. Only when he moved and the blankets shifted did Harry realize that in his arm was an extremely small baby. He gasped slightly, and Ron leaned in to see what caused the shock in his best friend.

The baby, or at least its head, was tiniest little thing either of them had ever seen. It had a tiny nose, that very much resembled Hermione's. Before they could further observe the appearance, Lilith cut in. "It's a girl by the way." Both men's eyes misted over as they observed the miniature Hermione.

Her eyes were closed, and the blackness of her fine eyelashes stood out boldly against her almost translucent skin. There were but a few wisps of black hair on her head, and her hand was pressed to her cheek as she slept and her tiny fingernails were perfect, only her tiny hand. Lilith continued explaining, "She's nearly two months early, so that's why she is so small." She then led Harry and Ron to where Hermione was staying.

She looked so frail in that giant hospital bed, with her chestnut brown hair splayed out on the pillow, and the harsh white of...everything making her look thin and tired. Ron observed his best friend, whom he loved more than anything in the world, in a coma, lying in a bed while he held her daughter. The feelings that were running through him were more than he could take, and he let a few tears slip down his cheeks. Looking towards Harry, Ron saw that he was more than a little choked up himself.

The baby began to cry and their attention was drawn to her. Lilith handed them a bottle and told them that they should return to Hermione's apartment, to get everything they would need. She thanked them and informed that they were just _wonderful_ young men, and bid them goodbye, promising to owl any news on Hermione's condition as it progressed.

* * *

Upon returning to the apartment, they observed that Hermione had been very prepared for her child. There was a crib, a changing table, and lots of diapers and baby clothes and every other piece of infant paraphernalia imaginable. While Harry held the baby, Ron picked up a sleeper and eyed it skeptically. "This will...fall off her. I think we need smaller clothes." So he whipped out his wand and performed a shrinking spell. Harry proceeded to unwrap the baby from her hospital blanket and he saw, that no matter how small she was, she most definitely had her father's long, gangly limbs. He managed to manoeuver her unresisting body into a small yellow sleeper, and laid her in the crib.

Ron returned from exploring the dreary apartment. "Merlin, Harry, I don't see how Hermione could stand this place. Do you like the lovely view of the raunchy video store across the street, and I believe that's a hooker!" he exclaimed, staring out the tiny, cell-like window. Harry gave him a look and he quieted down. There was the baby to think about of course. "Sorry mate. You know that she needs a name right? What do you think Hermione would like?"

Sticking his head up from a cupboard in the kitchen Harry said, "I think I found a list of names that she would like. Take a look."

_Boy Names_

_Sage_

_Hewitt_

_Zander/Xander_

_Girl Names_

_Laurel/Lorelei_

_Aubrey_

_Norah_

_Syndey_

As they looked at the list, Harry and Ron attempted to pick a first and middle name that they thought Hermione would like. "You know, perhaps Snape should pick this. She is..._his_ you know."

Harry thought it over. "You're right Ron. I suppose we should pack all of this up and return to England. Although surely he would be more than a little offended if we showed up on his doorstep with a baby in our arms."

"It's his kid!"

"You know who we're talking about Ron! This man hates all things living and cares for no one! She's probably better off with us!"

"_He's her bloody father!_" Ron screamed, causing the baby to wake up and wail. Harry shot him a 'look what you did now' look, that oddly reminded him of Hermione, and went to pick up the baby, attempting to soothe her.

* * *

Four hours, two bottles and three diaper changes later – it was decided. They would return to England with the baby. Harry was still a little wary of this decision, but there was always a good chance that Snape would not want this baby, which may be for the better. After the way he treats students, how would he take to a screaming, demanding infant?

After shrinking all the necessary baby things to pocket-size, Harry, Ron and the baby (who they had decided to let Snape name) Apparated to Hogwarts. Their first stop was Dumbledore's office – they decided to leave the baby with him while they explained the situation to Snape.

Wrapping up the story, Harry said, "So Headmaster, could you do us the favour of watching Hermione's daughter while we talk to Professor Snape? I hope it will not take too long."

Dumbledore smiled and reached out, taking the thankfully sleeping bundle of blankets from Ron's arms. "Go on boys, just try not to be too blunt with him," he replied, eyes glittering.

Quickly heading to the dungeons, Harry and Ron hoped that Snape would still be awake, it was nearly midnight. Rapping loudly on the door, they waited for an answer. When nothing came, they turned to leave, but the door swung open behind them.

Severus scowled down at the two mischief-makers gracing his doorstep. He raised one eyebrow and asked. "Do you want something?"

Ron spoke up first. "We got a letter earlier from a hospital in California. Hermione was in there. She ummm... she..." He lost his courage as he stared in to the foreboding visage of his ex-professor.

Harry picked up the story. "Professor, we'll be honest with you – Hermione had a baby and she had some kind of complication. Now she's in a coma and because she put me and Ron as her next of kin, the hospital gave us her baby to take care of until she recovers. We thought you should know, since it is your child and all. If you don't want to see your baby or don't want anything to do–" he shut up as he watched the rainbow of colours Snape turned. His face went from pink to red, back to pink and settled at death-white.

"Err... Professor?"

Inhaling audibly, Severus attempted to recover himself. He had a baby, Hermione's baby, and it had been left in the care of _those two_? He felt the oddest instinct run through him, something that he had never felt before, protectiveness. "Where is the child?"

"With D-Dumbledore," Ron stuttered. With a flourish and sweeping of robes, Severus bolted upstairs to the Headmaster's office.

The old wooden door banged open. "Well?" Severus demanded, squaring his shoulders and staring Albus straight in the eyes.

The Headmaster remained silent, and simply pointed to a crib that Ron and Harry had left with him. Severus could see blankets poking out the side. Apprehensively, he approached the crib and saw an extremely small baby, sleeping soundly inside. His heart leapt – was this runt of a thing really his child? He reached down and ran a long, white finger down the baby's tiny face. Judging by all the pink that the baby was surrounded by, he guessed it was a girl.

He turned to Albus, who was staring expectantly. Just to appease the old man, Severus leaned into the crib and picked up the small pink bundle. A pink knitted cap fell off her head, and he drew in his breath sharply – her hair was black. What little of it there was, was as dark as a January midnight. Another strange emotion, the second that night, swept through him, but he could not place it.

As he stared down at her, she began to awaken a little. A small mew escaped her lips, and her eyes twitched. She opened them wide, and Severus saw Hermione's eyes staring into his. Remaining stone silent, the unnamed infant stared up at her father in recognition, as if she knew who he was.

Albus interrupted this tender moment. "She was nearly two months early, hence why she's so small. She doesn't have a name, Harry and Ron told me that Hermione never got a chance to name her. They mentioned though, that she did leave a list of names. I was looking through the things and found it." He handed a small piece of foolscap to Severus.

Gently laying the baby back in the crib, he perused the list. He had hoped for a slightly more regal name, such as Selina or Seraphine, but he did not want to disrespect Hermione by choosing a name other than one that she would like.

After a few moments of thought, he had made his decision. "Aubrey Norah Snape," he stated simply. It was a nice enough name, and he thought it fit. He walked back over to the crib as she began to cry. "Hello Aubrey," he let the corners of his mouth twitch upwards and he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "I am your father and you are going to be the most brilliant witch this world has ever seen."


	16. The Awakening

Something changed in him, that night when he first held his daughter. Severus felt an emotion that he had never felt before, _love_. Pure and innocent love, unlike the kind he felt for Hermione. This love was made up of pride, protectiveness, and awe. Pride that this beautiful thing was part of him, protectiveness for her and everything that she entailed, and awe that she was indeed his, and she was so beautiful. For what seemed like the first time in his life, he felt peaceful when he saw her.

Harry and Ron had entered the office a few minutes after he had named her. They watched as their cruel ex-professor held his daughter as though she was made of glass. It was a tender moment for all who were watching, and Dumbledore's eyes misted over. For Severus, who had had almost no happy moments in his life, this was just what the man needed. After what felt like and eternity, Albus cleared his throat.

"Professor?" Harry whispered, afraid to break the tender moment in front of him.

Severus looked up and Harry continued. "Since she is yours and all, you can make the decision, do you want us to take her, or do you want to?"

Without a second thought, Severus answered. "She is my daughter, and my responsibility. I will take her." His arms tightened their gentle grip protectively, despite his seemingly impassive words. The other men in the room caught that and shared a glance.

Within a few minutes, all of the baby things were in the dungeons. "If you need anything, Professor, give us a shout," were Ron and Harry's departing words. Albus had left a few minutes earlier. And then, he was alone with his daughter. He still had her, in the bundle of pink blankets, in his arms.

Gently, he laid her on his bed and slowly unwrapped her from her cocoon. She was wearing a tiny yellow sleeper, and he observed that despite her lack of size, her limbs were long in proportion to her body, much like his, and that filled his heart with joy, that she was like him, even though it seemed it was in a few tiny ways. Her skin, though warm and soft, was so pale that he could make out all of her thread-like veins, and she was watching him with those eyes, looking so intelligent for a baby barely a day old. He ran a long, bony finger down from her forehead, to the tip of her slightly upturned nose. He watched as her bow-like lips parted to yawn, and he realized how tired he was too. Again, he lifted her, cradling her head, and put her in the dark oak crib. He could change the colors of things in the morning.

Five minutes later, or so it seemed, a _very_ loud wail awoke him. He grabbed his wand from the table by his bed and leapt to the floor. As the sleepy fog cleared from his brain, he realized that Aubrey was the source of the noise. Shuffling across the room to her crib, and muttering _"Lumos"_ he saw that she was lying there, her faced scrunched up and nearly purple, sobbing her heart out.

"Shh, it's alright," he murmured gently as he picked her up and held her to his shoulder. What could she need? Perhaps she had not been fed in some time, so he searched the many bags, with Aubrey still wailing, for some form of milk. Finally, he extracted a packet of powdered formula. He quickly skimmed over the instructions, trying to block the insistent wails coming from the infant. He performed the necessary charms, and a few minutes later he had the perfect bottle prepared.

She latched on like she would never eat again. He watched in awe at the fervour with which she drank. As she neared the end of her meal, her eyelids began to droop, and the bottle slipped out of her mouth. She was asleep again.

"Severus!" Minerva exclaimed in shock as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "You look..."

"It's been a long night," he muttered, feeling as though he had the worst hangover in history.

"You can speak freely, Severus," Albus interjected. "I have informed the staff of the current...situation." That earned him a glower.

"I think she slept for two hours. If she wasn't hungry, she needed a change, and if that wasn't the problem then she would simply cry..." He slumped over in his chair.

"Severus...where is she?" Flitwick asked, he tiny eyes widening in worry.

"House elf."

After his third time of nodding into his toast, Albus informed Severus that he could have the next two weeks off, paid leave, to adjust to his new life, and to make proper arrangements. Muttering some incoherent thanks, Severus turned and slunk back to the dungeons, relieving the house elf of her duties.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Severus learned very quickly how to live with a baby. When she slept, he slept. He could change a diaper in his sleep, and he could now awaken to her cries without that haze of sleep in his mind. Essentially, he was a changed man. He had grown much more patient, as he knew that crying was her only way of conveying that something was amiss, and he longed for the day that she learned how to speak...and sleep.

Life had indeed settled into a routine that he found increasing comfort in. But heaven forbid life stay the same for long. As they were napping together, a cool Saturday afternoon, Harry pounded on the door to Severus' chambers. Groggily, he answered the door and stared at the piece of parchment Harry held out to him.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that Hermione Granger has emerged from her coma. She is physically fine, but she is suffering mental distress due to the fact that her baby is not with her. If you could come to our hospital as soon as possible, to put Miss Granger at ease, it would be most appreciated. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lilith Farrow_

He stood stone-still as the shock washed over him in waves. Finally Harry interrupted his reverie. "Are we going to go?"

"Of course." Severus grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Aubrey, and waited as Harry performed the Apparation spell.

With a crack, the three appeared in the waiting room of St Alphonso's hospital, which very much resembled St Mungo's. Lilith appeared within minutes to greet them. "Hello Harry," she smiled, before she registered that Severus was with him. "And this is...?"

"Severus Snape," Severus responded. "I am the father."

Lilith's eyes widened. "_The _Severus Snape? Potions Master? You are our finest supplier of potions. Oh Merlin, I'm gushing." Suddenly, her expression changed from admiration to grave seriousness. "I am sorry though. Hermione left us with explicit instructions not to leave her child in your care."

"What do you mean! This is my child!" His cheeks became pink with indignation. How dare they tell him he had no right to his own child.

"I am sorry. Please hand the baby to Harry or you will be placed under arrest. If you wish to discuss this, Hermione is in that room." With that, Lilith hurried down the hall.

Harry gazed at his ex-professor, sympathy clear on his face. "I am sorry Sir. I had no idea... I'll go talk to Hermione, see if I can straighten her out." Off he went, with Aubrey in his arms.

The emptiness Severus felt following the departure or his least favourite ex-student and his daughter was incomparable to anything. He sat down to wait until Potter returned. It took almost twenty minutes until he finally heard a cheery "Bye Mione! See you tomorrow!" As Severus stared at the younger man who was now childless, Potter gave a 'go ahead' gesture towards the door. Smoothing his robes, Severus stepped forward to confront what was now his greatest fear.

She was lying in the thin, white-sheeted hospital bed staring in shock at Aubrey. He whispered. "She's really something, isn't she?"

She hadn't heard him enter, so she gasped and looked up. Her face clouded over momentarily before, in her most scathing voice, she said, "What are you doing here?"

At the tone he heard her use, Severus felt some of that all too familiar sardonicism creep into his soul. "Where shall I start? Seven months ago when I found out you were having my child? When I found out, or rather thought, you had terminated your pregnancy? Or two weeks ago, when I found out I did indeed have a child, and that you had hidden yourself from everyone? Where do you want me to begin Hermione?"

Hermione knew him too well, and despite the impassive look he kept, she could hear the disappointment and despair in his voice. It nearly melted her, but she knew better, and steeled herself. "Okay, or how about when you up and left in the middle of the night?"

"Well at least I didn't take my progeny with me!" His voice had escalated to a barking yell, causing Aubrey to cry. Hermione shot him a 'look what you did' look before hushing the baby. While he waited for the cries to stop, Severus watched her. She looked so helpless, so lost, and he wondered how he could be angry at her.

Once they were surrounded by silence, Severus began his explanation. "Hermione I left because I was stupid. Nothing but stupid. I remember I watched you sleeping, and you looked so innocent and beautiful. And then there was me, the ex-Death Eater, greasy vampire of Hogwarts bloody shagging you. I figured that you deserved better, so I left. I still stand by the thought that you deserve better than me."

"I loved you." _Loved? "_I chose you. Despite your past activities, or your lack of proper hair care. I wanted to be with you and I have never known a hurt like I felt that day when I found out you left me. And I'm still hurting, all this time later." A few unheeded tears slipped down her face.

For the first time in his life, Severus could not speak. What do you say to someone whose heart you broke? He approached the bed. "Oh Hermione I am so, so sorry. I have never forgiven myself for my actions, and I never will. There is probably nothing I can say that would make you not hate me."

"Oh Severus–" Now she was actually sobbing, her whole body shaking. "I missed you so m-m-much! A-a-and I am so s-s-sorry that I left without t-t-telling you! Can you forgive m-me?"

He sat down on the bed, holding her in his arms as though she was a small child. She buried her head in his shoulder as sobs continued to wrack her body. "Of course. And will you forgive me?"

She made a small noise of agreement, and continued to cry.

**Yes, yes I know. Boring chapter. I imagine an epilogue next? I have too many ideas jumping around in my head to concentrate on this story. Next I have planned a DMHG. Be on the lookout for it! **


	17. The Epilogue

"I can't do this. I can't do this. Oh Merlin Ginny." Hermione was pacing Aubrey's bedroom, with her long white gown trailing behind her. "I think I'm going to–" she bolted off to the bathroom. When she finally returned, her face was the color of her wedding dress.

"Was that the baby, or nerves?" Ginny asked gently. Poor Hermione, this second pregnancy had not been easy on her at all. In the two years since Aubrey had been born, Hermione and Severus had rekindled the flames of love with even more passion than before. Now, they were getting married, and unbeknownst to Severus, Hermione was pregnant again.

"Oh, who knows any more Ginny, I'm just surprised that Severus hasn't noticed me sneaking off to the bathroom every morning..." She nearly laughed. When she had discovered her pregnancy two weeks ago, she had decided to break the news at the reception later that night, just to add more excitement to the already bustling day.

* * *

Taking another gulp of the gin that Albus offered him, Severus muttered "Why am I doing this? I have never been more nervous. I think I would rather face Voldemort again."

"Oh calm down my boy. You are getting married today, to the woman you love. Everything will be fine," Albus gave his almost-son a reassuring grin, while his eyes twinkled excitedly. There was nothing like a wedding to pique his excitement, it was as if he was a little boy on Christmas day.

Although he rolled his eyes, Severus knew that Albus was right as always. He was marrying Hermione, and he most certainly loved her more than anything (except perhaps Aubrey). Since they had gotten back together, their relationship had been stronger than ever. He still remembered the day he proposed, six months earlier.

"_Come on Hermione. Ginny said she would watch Aubrey, so we could have a night out to ourselves," his black eyes had shone mischievously, but she hadn't noticed the look._

"_Well...I don't know, I mean we haven't left her at home before..."_

"_And it's high time we do, she's almost a year and a half old. She'll be too dependant on us, and that could delay important emotional developments." Facts about Aubrey's mental growth always changed Hermione's mind._

"_Oh. Well then...I suppose. It will be nice to get out for a change." Hermione picked Aubrey up off the floor, where they had been playing with building blocks, and laid her in the crib for a nap._

_Three hours later, Severus and Hermione were enjoying dinner at the new restaurant in Hogsmeade. It was a small French place, very warm yet elegant. He noticed how beautiful Hermione looked, her curly hair had been tamed into lovely ringlets that cascaded down her back and she was wearing a Muggle dress, red with little stringy straps. Her eyes were glowing as she animatedly talked about her latest Potions discovery. She loved bringing Aubrey to the lab and teaching her little things._

_Finally, after they had finished dessert, Severus could feel his mouth drying. It was now or never, and he had to do it before they reached Hogwarts. He reached across the white-clothed table and took hold of her hand. "Hermione," he began, his voice more unsteady than it had been the first day he taught at Hogwarts. "I love you,and Aubrey, so much. More than...anything. And I want everyone to know how much I love you. I want you to...to...marryme." He hurried the last part off, blushing in embarrassment._

_Hermione sat there for a moment, not believing her ears. He wanted to marry her? The question she had been longing to hear for months had finally left his lips! "Yes!" she exclaimed, breaking into a grin of pure joy. "Of course I will marry you!" She then proceeded to claim his lips as he slid a gorgeous engagement ring on her finger._

If he had been nervous then, it was nothing compared to now. His hands were shaking, palms sweaty, and he was having difficulty breathing in the correct manner. He was wearing brand new robes, even though he had agreed to a Muggle-style ceremony, he insisted on having his own choice of outfit.

* * *

Molly Weasely plucked and picked at invisible dust particles on Hermione's dress as they awaited their cue to enter the Great Hall, where the marriage was taking place. She could smell the gardenias and orchids from outside the massive wooden doors, and Hermione began to shake nervously. "Now dear, are you ready?" Molly asked in her motherly way.

"I...I think so," Hermione answered, voice shaking like the rest of her.

"Good, then go!" And the doors flew open magically as Hermione began her long ascent towards her husband-to-be.

He gasped as he saw her approach. Her red-tinted lips and blush-filled cheeks contrasted her porcelain skin. Her hair hung in large, loose curls underneath her veil. Her white dress was simple, a sleeveless, v-necked affair, but its simple beauty only complemented her. She was too gorgeous for words.

She saw the simple, elegant, man that stood before her. His hair was shiny – clean, not greasy, and it had been tied back at the nape of his neck. Because of Aubrey, he had been spending more time outside, so his skin was not sallow, and had a rather healthy glow. He looked positively handsome.

Finally, they were standing together at the end of the hall. Cinnamon eyes met onyx as they held hands while Albus read the marriage decree. Finally the part came for Hermione and Severus to say the words that would magically bind them for eternity. "I do."

The reception was filled with laughter and joy. The entire staff of Hogwarts was there, along with Harry and the Weaselys, Hermione's aunt and Uncle and of course Aubrey.

* * *

As the dancing began, Aubrey escaped the clutches of Molly Weasely and shot off towards her parents who were dancing happily. "Daddeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed as she grabbed onto his leg. He grinned and took his arms off of Hermione to pick her up and toss her into the air. Her halo of curly black hair bounced her as she squealed in delight. Finally, the wedding party sat down for dinner.

Harry was given the task of toast-maker. "When I first met these two, just about ten years ago I had very different feelings for them. I thought that Hermione was a stuck-up know-it-all, and that Severus was an evil, overgrown bat. And I believe they rather resented each other also. But as the years passed I learned that although Hermione is a bit of a know-it-all, she is a loving, true, loyal and compassionate friend. And Severus, even though he seems evil at first, he is a brilliant wizard and...um...a great dad. But I should stop before I offend one, or both of them. So raise your glasses to, what I believe we can safely call, the oddest couple in the history of Magic!" Light laughter accompanied the murmurs of congratulations.

After the chatter from the toast had died down, Hermione stood up and clinked her fork off her wine glass. "Um... I have an announcement to make myself," she blushed slightly, as she was getting a little nervous. "Severus, you don't know this one either but I am pregnant!"

Cheers went up as she sat down, beet-red. Severus, who needed a few minutes to recover from the shock, gave her a fiery kiss on the lips. "I love you so much," he murmured into her mouth.

"I know," she replied. "I love you too."

* * *

_10 years later_

"Sammy! Get down off your father's work table!" Hermione yelped at her 2-year-old son as she grabbed him off the stone table. "You know that there are dangerous things up there that could hurt you. Go play with your toy broom in the living room sweetheart."

The chubby young boy, who was almost a spitting image of Severus toddled off to where his toys were. He had straight black hair, dark eyes and (luckily) Hermione's nose. He even had the brooding pout when he didn't get his way. But with regard to his constant curiosity, that was all Hermione.

After a few minutes of cleaning up after the toddler tornado an exasperated "Muuuuum!" hit Hermione's ears. She sighed, Aubrey was such a drama queen that it was almost always comical. Almost.

"What is it Aubrey?"

"Sam got into my bedroom and he messed up my potions!" the tall 12-year-old exclaimed to her mother, eyes rolling. She held her struggling brother by his armpits as he grunted, attempting to escape her grasp.

"Let your brother go, I'll take him. And Aubrey, he doesn't know any better–"

"Ugh. Whatever." Aubrey was more like Hermione, physically, than any of the three children. Although her hair was black, it hung in usually manageable curls down her back. She had her mother's face entirely, eyes, nose, mouth, shape. Her limbs were her father's though, long and loose. Despite the different features she had, she was already turning the heads of third and fourth years at Beaubaxtons, even though she was just starting her second year.

Aubrey had chosen Beaubaxtons over Hogwarts because she knew exactly how students would feel about her being the daughter of a professor, and she also did not want to be chosen into a house that would displease either of her parents. So she simply chose another school, where she was very happy.

Severus and Hermione's other child, Saxen, was nine years old. He was (though nobody ever admitted it) a favourite of the family's friends. He was a quiet, shy boy, and when you did get him to open up he was cuddly, affectionate and loveable. He had a mix of both Severus and Hermione's features, her eyes and hair, his nose and mouth and pale skin. Everyone could see that he was brilliant at everything he did, giving each lesson at school his all, each experiment with potions his best. But Saxen was shy and modest, and he preferred to let his extraordinary talents go unmentioned.

And baby number four, well, he or she was on the way. Hermione was four months in, and she discovered that each pregnancy was better than the last, and by this point she actually _enjoyed_ the state that she was in, minus morning sickness. And according to Severus, she was the sexiest pregnant woman he had ever seen.

* * *

_To think, that just '10 years', 15 chapters and a whole lot of typing ago, Severus was a lonely man, who thought he was perversely pining for an ex-student. Hermione was an independent free thinker, who had no cares for men. You see what a little creative thinking, a lot of free time, and two of the most interesting characters in the history of literature can brew up. Hey, who knows, maybe JKR will shock us all and they will end up together. After all, in the world of Harry Potter, anything is possible!_

**So what do you all think? Now that I am done, I have a bajillion random thoughts floating around my peabrain. I'm down to two main choices – a DMHG fic, or one about one of SS and HG's children, either from this fic or my other one. At one point or another both of these will appear, but which of the kids would you like me to portray the most? I'm leaning towards a girl, but my mind changes a lot so I just want to know who you think would make a good main character.**

**Thanks a million to all my faithful reviewers, who stuck with me even when I slacked off a little ;-). _Natsuyori, MigratingCoconuts06, goddessnape, SailorNeo, imfeelingthis182, SlytherinsDarkAngel07, Ariana the Musical Genius _all of you reviewed every chapter and got me into the triple digits! You supported my story no matter how I went and you were never mean! Thank you! And of course everyone else who I didn't mention, you are important to me as well!**

**_Pathalon_- way to never let me slack off. You questioned what I wrote and made me think and rethink stuff. You rock!**


End file.
